SAMCRO'S LITTLE PRINCESS
by bethie86
Summary: Jax Teller has a daughter. He doesn't want her around any woman but her mother, until Tara comes back into the picture and makes life a bit more difficult for them all. What happens when Jax realizes how much he loves his daughter's mother?
1. Chapter 1

**Really hope you guys like this story. I have a bunch of stories running thru my head and I have them started on the computer. I just haven't posted them because I'm not sure how they would be received. So here goes nothing. Reviews are appreciated. **

Little Harlee Jade Teller was definitely her daddy's little princess. She was the grand-daughter of the current queen of SAMCRO. Even though her mother was not with her dad, they spent a lot of time together.

Delanie Michelle Brooks, or Lanie, had fallen for Jax in high school. He had said all the right things. She had picked up the pieces for him when Tara Knowles had left him without a word. They had only been together once when Lanie got pregnant with Harlee. Lanie knew of everything the Sons were involved in. Jax hid nothing from her. She knew of all the girls that Jax had been with and it didn't bother her. She and Jax were better off as friends raising their daughter than they would have been as a couple.

"Daddy," Harlee ran from the car into Jax's open arms.

He smiled. She hugged him tightly. Her blonde curls brushed his face. She turned and kissed his cheek. Lanie went to the office to talk to Gemma.

"How's daddy's little girl doing?" he asked.

"Good, I missed you," she grinned.

"I missed you too baby."

"Daddy, who is that?"

Wendy had just walked out of the clubhouse. She was Jax's new wife and Jax had kept her from his daughter. He didn't like bringing anyone around his daughter. Wendy walked over to them.

"Hey babe, who's your little friend?" Wendy asked.

He felt Harlee's arms tighten on his neck. Chibs came out of the garage and spotted them all standing there. Harlee saw him and started to squirm. She loved Chibs and everyone else in the club and they all loved her.

"Chibby," Harlee yelled.

"Hey princess," Chibs walked over.

Harlee threw herself toward him ignoring the woman who was waiting on an answer from her father. Chibs looked at Jax knowing what he wanted.

"Come on little one, I have a project I want you to see," Chibs said, taking Harlee.

He took her to the garage to show her the little bike he was working on for her. She grinned. She glanced back to see her dad arguing with the woman that was standing there. Harlee was only three but she knew that there was something up there.

"Harlee, we gotta get going. You have a doctor's appointment today," Lanie said, walking into the garage.

"But mommy, I didn't ask daddy to go with me yet," Harlee said.

"Honey, daddy looks busy. We will come back after your appointment."

"No mommy, I want him to go with me."

Lanie sighed. Gemma was standing in the doorway. She had heard what her grand-daughter wanted. She looked at Lanie, who threw her hands up.

"I got this under control," Gemma said.

She walked to the door that led straight outside.

"Jackson, can I see you for a moment?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm a little busy right now." He sighed.

Harlee looked at him for a minute before running his direction. She crashed into his leg, not caring who the woman was who was arguing with him. He looked down at her.

"Daddy, don't let them give me a shot," Harlee cried.

He reached down and picked her up. She buried her face in his shoulder. She sobbed into his cut. He looked at Lanie with concern on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"She'll be fine, she has to get a shot," Lanie said.

"Do you want me to go with her?" he asked.

"If you so choose to go with us."

"Ok, Wendy this discussion is over. Take your ass back inside. I have something to handle."

He took his daughter over to Lanie's car ignoring the looks that he was now getting from his wife. She sighed. He put Harlee in the car seat and got in the passenger seat. Lanie drove them to the doctor's office. She looked at Jax.

"You didn't have to come," she said.

"Yes I did, my baby needs me, I'm going to be there," he said.

"Jax, you're going to ruin what you have with your wife."

"I don't care. Harlee comes before any of the hoes in my life. I don't care if I'm married to them or not. She will always come first."

"Jax, how do you explain that little girl coming before any of them without them even knowing she is your daughter?"

"I have told them I have a daughter. I just don't want Harlee around any of them."

Lanie sighed.

"Lanie, Harlee is the best thing that has happened to me. I sometimes don't know where I would be if you wouldn't have had her," he said.

"Jax, you married Wendy, you can't keep her from our daughter as long as you two are married. You can't just see Harlee at the shop when I bring her by," Lanie said.

"I know but there are things that are going on that I don't want Harlee around right now, just please work with me on this."

"Fine Jax, but you have to figure this out."

Jax nodded. She pulled up to the office. Harlee had fallen asleep on the way there. Jax took her from the back seat. Lanie got Harlee checked in and they waited for the appointment. Jax reached over and took Lanie's hand. Anyone walking by would have thought they were the perfect family.

"Harlee Teller," the nurse called.

They walked back to the room. Harlee woke up on the way. She looked at Jax. He smiled and kissed her cheek. After she was tough about getting her shots they went out for ice cream. Harlee was happy to have her parents together. She wished they were together all the time. It all ended too fast for her. Jax was dropped back off at Teller-Morrow and Lanie took Harlee home.

"Mommy, I want daddy," Harlee told her.

"Harlee, daddy is a very busy man. We will see him tomorrow," Lanie said.

Harlee made a face. Lanie sighed. She set to work making dinner and then gave Harlee a bath before putting her to bed. She often wondered why she didn't actually tell Jax how she felt. She knew it wouldn't do any good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the love. It's greatly appreciated. This isn't as long as the first chapter but I hope you like it just the same.**

*1year later*

Harlee had just turned four years old. Wendy and Jax were having their first baby and going thru a divorce. Lanie was doing what she could to be there for Jax. He was just annoyed with the whole Wendy thing.

"Lanie, let's let Gemma take Harlee tonight and have a night to ourselves," he said.

"Jax, that's how we ended up with Harlee," Lanie told him.

"So?"

"Is that a risk you want to take?"

"Why not?"

Lanie sighed. She knew she had to stop this. She couldn't go down this road again and be the rebound that he needed to bounce back from his divorce. She let Gemma keep her daughter but she kept her physical contact with Jax to a minimum. He sat on the couch staring at her.

"Why didn't we try to make it work?" he asked.

"Who?" Lanie asked him.

"Me and you."

"Because Jax, you don't love me."

"That's where you're wrong. I think I love you too much to let you live this life."

Lanie leaned back on the couch. She looked at her daughters father wondering about where he was going with this. He sighed and ran his hands thru his hair.

"Jax, don't do this please?" she asked.

"I just feel wrong having a baby with Wendy," he said.

"Why?"

"Because you have my daughter. You should be the only one with my children."

"Unless Tara was to come back around."

"I never said that."

Lanie rolled her eyes. She knew that was part of the game. It was always like this. She didn't care about all the other stuff. She knew that if Tara Knowles was to step foot back in Charming, he would go right back to her. She was fairly certain he would give up Harlee to have Tara back. He was adamant that she was wrong about that.

"Jax, it's ok to admit we won't come before Tara if she ever comes back," Lanie said.

"Delanie Michelle Brooks, I would never give up my daughter for any woman," he snapped.

"You say that now because she's not here."

"Whatever."

He got up and walked out. Lanie leaned back on the couch again trying to hide the pain not really knowing why because she was the only one there.


	3. Chapter 3

**so i realized how short chapter two was so I figured I would upload Chapter three for you guys. hope you like it. **

*7 months later*

Jax called to tell Lanie that Harlee was a big sister. Wendy had been doing drugs and caused herself to need an emergency C-section. Abel was in the NICU. Lanie was having a hard time feeling anything for Jax at the time. She felt for the baby and for her daughter. She was going to have to tell her daughter.

"Harlee, we gotta go," Lanie called to her daughter.

"Coming mommy," Harlee yelled from her room.

She came running down the hall. Lanie took her daughter up to the hospital. She was going to see her brother. Lanie told her what was going on about her brother being small and being sick. Harlee ran down the hall to her dad when she saw him. Lanie stopped dead when she saw the doctor in the room that Abel was in.

"Lanie, come here," Jax said.

He was holding Harlee. Lanie stayed frozen on the spot she stood. Jax stared at her. Harlee waved her over. Lanie finally found her feet and walked over to them.

"Mommy, he's tiny," Harlee said.

Gemma saw the look on Lanie's face and pulled her away from Harlee and Jax. She knew what was going thru Lanie's head.

"Don't give it any thought, I won't let them get back together," Gemma said.

"Good luck stopping them. My daughter gets hurt and I'm going to have a problem with your son," Lanie told her.

"Lanie, you are the best thing that has happened to him. If he gives that up then he's an idiot."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Gemma sighed and walked back to her son and grand-daughter. Jax had just introduced Tara to the little girl. Gemma looked at Harlee who was staring at the doctor.

"You make my brother better and then you go away," Harlee snapped.

"Harlee Jade, that's enough," Jax told her.

Harlee ripped her hand away from Jax and ran down the hall to her mom. Lanie didn't say a word to her. She simply took her by the hand and turned to walk away. Jax looked at his mom. She shrugged.

"What the hell was that about?" Tara asked.

Jax had just taken off after Harlee and Lanie.

"Stay away from my son, make my grandson better." Gemma told her. "That's all you need to do."

"I'm not going anywhere. Whatever happens between Jax and I happens between us and you can't stop it," Tara said.

"Watch me. You hurt my grand-daughter and there will be hell to pay."

Gemma stormed off.

*meanwhile*

Jax had just caught up with his daughter and her mother before they reached the car. He grabbed Lanie's arm. She turned and glared at him. He was shocked by the anger in her face. She put Harlee in the car.

"Lanie, don't do this," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Lanie asked.

"Don't walk away from me just because she's back."

"I'm not walking away Jax. There is nothing to walk away from."

Jax sighed heavily. She stared at him waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Lanie, I love you, please don't leave me," he said.

"Jax, I wish I could believe that," Lanie said.

"Why don't you believe that?"

"Because I have always competed with her and she wasn't even here. I don't stand a chance with her back."

"There is nothing going on between me and Tara."

"Yet. Give it some time. I'm sure there will be."

Jax sighed again.

"She's just Abel's doctor." He said.

"For now," Lanie sighed.

"Please, I need you."

"No Jax, you don't."

"Yes I do."

Lanie shook her head. The tears were in her eyes already. She got in the car and left him standing there. She took her daughter home.

"Mommy," Harlee asked.

"What baby?" Lanie asked.

"Are we ever going to see Daddy again?"

"Baby I won't take you away from your daddy. I know you love him. Mommy is just upset with him right now."

Lanie looked at her. She sighed heavily. She loved her daughter and her father but she didn't want to have to deal with this. She knew that it was only a matter of time before things became an issue for her and Harlee. Jax showed up a few hours later. She let him in but walked to another room so he could be with their daughter.

"Lanie, come here please," he said.

"I'm done setting myself up to get hurt," Lanie told him.

"I'm not trying to hurt you,"

"Jackson, please just be here for Harlee. Leave me out of this."

"I can't do that. I love you both."

"Well you can love Harlee but please don't love me anymore."

"I love you and Tara. I do. I can't help it."

"Well you have to choose. I don't want to live wondering if I'm going to have to deal with Tara or not."

"Lanie, please."

"Jax go spend time with your daughter. She knows something's wrong. You have never introduced her to a woman before. She knows that is something different."

Lanie went back to folding the laundry and ignoring Jax. He went back to the living room where his daughter was. She looked up at him.

"Daddy, why do you know that lady?" Harlee asked.

"What lady?" Jax asked her.

"The doctor."

"Honey, she is a friend of daddy's from a long time ago."

"I don't like her."

"Why don't you like her?"

"She don't like my mommy."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just know."

Harlee was a pretty good judge of character and she knew when people didn't like someone else. She had heard Tara mumble under her breath about her mother but she wasn't going to tell Jax that. He sighed heavily. He didn't know what he was going to do. He was there with Harlee until she went to bed. Then he looked sadly at Lanie. She didn't say anything to him.

"She's asleep, guess I will go," he said.

"I won't keep you from her Jax, but I don't want to be part of it anymore. I have to get over you and move on," Lanie said, the tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"I understand, I just wish it wasn't like this."

"Me too, but it is."

"Please don't cry."

The tears spilled over and he moved closer. She put her hand up to stop him. He pushed past it and put his arms around her. He pulled her into his chest and held her as close as he could with a need that scared him. He gently kissed her forehead and pulled away. He left the house and started up his bike. He had to get away. She was breaking his heart and he hadn't even known she had it. She closed the door behind him and sunk to the floor, the tears running down her face. She wanted to rip open the door and beg him to stay. She knew deep within her that it wouldn't happen and it wouldn't work. She knew that but she wanted it to for Harlee. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and then she went to bed. Harlee crawled into her bed around three that morning. She wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled the little girl closer to her.

"I don't like her," Harlee said, quietly.

"Don't like who?" Lanie asked.

"Daddy's friend."

"Honey, go back to sleep. Mommy doesn't want to talk about it right now."

Harlee snuggled in with her mom and fell asleep. Lanie sighed and breathed in the scent of her daughter's shampoo. She loved her little girl more than anything in the world. She went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of knocking on the door brought her back out of her sleep. Harlee was watching cartoon's next to her on the bed. She looked at the clock. It was only 7am. She yawned and got up. She went down the hall to the door. Gemma was on the other side of it.

"Kinda early, ain't it Gem?" she asked.

"Have you seen Jax?" Gemma asked, ignoring her question.

"Not since last night. He put Harlee to bed and then he left."

"Well no one has seen him and no one has heard from him since then."

"Did you try Tara's?"

"No, you don't think he would really go there do you?"

"I don't know. I don't care as long as he takes care of my daughter. Let me know if you find him."

Gemma nodded and left the house. Lanie was worried. She was going to try calling him as soon as Gemma left. Harlee was standing in the doorway looking at them both. The little girl was wide eyed and looked panicked. Lanie moved to pick her up.

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure daddy's ok. He's probably just being a stubborn butt and ignoring everyone cuz he's grouchy." Lanie said.

Harlee nodded. Gemma left and Lanie picked up the phone. She dialed Jax's number and let it ring. The third ring he picked up.

"Lanie, what's wrong?" he asked, yawning.

"Your mother is worried about you. You should probably call her." Lanie said.

"Why?"

"Because no one has seen or heard from you since last night when you were here with our daughter."

"Oh."

"Where are you?"

"Don't worry about that."

"You went right to her didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Jax, don't lie to me."

"I'm not, I'm actually in my dorm room at the clubhouse if anyone would have actually looked."

"Well then where is your bike?"

"Hidden."

"That's why they didn't look."

Jax sighed heavily.

"I had to get some thinking done," he said.

"What do you have to think about?" Lanie asked.

They seemed to be settling back into the friendship role they had always had. It was easy for them to talk to one another. Nothing was ever complicated. He sighed again.

"How this is all going to go," he said.

"Jax, just be there for Harlee and we won't have a problem," Lanie replied.

"I will always be there for my daughter. You can bet on that."

"I hope so."

*6 months later*

Jax was back with Tara, Abel was home from the hospital, and Lanie had settled back into just taking care of Harlee. Jax was there when Harlee needed him, but that was the extent of the relationship between Lanie and Jax. Things were screwed up and Jax didn't know how to fix them. He just knew that his daughter didn't have the family he had always thought she would have. He didn't know what to do about that. Gemma always invited them to family dinners and Lanie had always refused to come. She didn't want to be around Tara. She didn't want her daughter around Tara and she would keep it that way. Jax wasn't going to argue with her because he didn't want to lose his daughter.

Gemma was pissed at the way things were going. She had Abel but she didn't have Harlee the way she used to. Harlee had always been grandma's baby. Now that relationship was falling away because of Tara. Lanie didn't bring her by to see any of the guys. She didn't mind them coming to the house which Chibs did often but she wouldn't take her to the shop. She didn't want to run the chance of seeing Jax and Tara together. She didn't keep Jax from Harlee but it was clear that he was not to bring Tara around the child.

"Come to dinner tomorrow," he said, looking up from the puzzle he was helping Harlee with.

"No Jax, you know the deal," she replied.

"She won't be there. She has a conference in Oregon."

"And you didn't go with her? I'm shocked."

"It's a doctor thing. She won't be back til Sunday."

"Jax, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Come on the guys are dying to see you and Harlee. I know mom misses you both."

"They are all welcome to come here to see her."

"Lanie, what about her birthday? Are you going to keep everyone from the party this year?"

"No but it won't be at TM like it has been in the past."

"Where are you going to have it?"

"Right here. They are all more than welcome to come but I won't be having the big bash at TM like I have previously."

"Lanie, this shit has to stop."

"Jackson Teller, don't you tell me what to do with my child. You come and go as you please but I am here day in and day out with her. I have been since the day she was born. Don't start acting high and mighty as a parent."

Jax sighed heavily. Lanie was not in the mood for all the nonsense. She had heard rumors that Tara was pregnant with Jax's baby. She didn't know if they were true or not. She just knew of what she heard. She wasn't even going to ask Jax if they were true.

"Just come to dinner at mom's tomorrow, please?" he asked, pouring on the puppy dog eyes.

She sighed heavily but nodded.

"If she shows, we are out the door." She said.

"Of course," he nodded.

"I mean it Teller."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked at Abel who was sitting in a bouncer in her living room. She had gotten out a few of the things she had from when Harlee was an infant so that Jax could bring Abel and the kids could spend time together. She was glad that she had. She loved that little boy even though she knew he was going to grow up thinking Tara was his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews. Warning, this chapter has an awful situation. But it also has a lovely confrontation with Tara. Enjoy!**

*Next night*

Lanie arrived at Gemma's with Harlee in tow. She held her daughter's hand as they walked up to the door. Harlee was excited to be seeing everyone. She missed them all but knew it wasn't going to work to beg her mom to take her to see them at Teller-Morrow. Chibs yanked open the door and grinned.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he said, hugging Lanie before scooping up Harlee.

"Hi to you too," Lanie laughed.

Being at Gemma's was like a homecoming for Lanie and Harlee. The guys all fell all over themselves to get Lanie whatever she wanted. She just wanted to feel like she was home. They played with Harlee and enjoyed the time they had with her. She fit right back in like she was meant to be there.

"This is how it should be," Gemma said.

"What?" Lanie asked.

"You two here for family dinner. You are family, no matter what,"

"I know but I don't want my daughter exposed to the bullshit your son is dealing with by taking Tara on again."

"I hear you."

"Harlee is what happened the last time Tara was in his life and I don't regret having her at all. I just don't want to be dumb enough to end up with another baby because something goes wrong and I pick up the pieces again."

"I get that, believe me. I love my grandkids but he needs to grow up and realize what keeps them coming."

Lanie watched Jax play with their daughter. It tugged at her heart but she knew this was all for the best. Harlee giggled and tried to run. Jax threw her over his shoulder, laughing. It felt right that they were there. She knew that it was going to hurt once Tara was back on Sunday. Harlee was going to be heartbroken that her daddy was still with Tara but there was nothing Lanie could do about it.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Harlee said, running up to her.

"Well you are in luck, princess, Grandma is done cooking," Gemma smiled.

"Yay!"

Gemma laughed. She called everyone to the table. Harlee sat between Jax and Lanie at the table. They said a prayer and then dug in. The food was delicious. Harlee sat on her knees. The front door opened and someone walked in. Lanie looked up to see Tara standing across the table from her and her daughter. She rolled her eyes.

"Jax," Tara said.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought you said there was no family dinner tonight."

"I thought you were out of town for a conference."

"Got back early."

Jax nodded. Lanie looked at Gemma who shook her head.

"Don't you dare get up from this table. You and that baby eat." Gemma said.

Lanie looked at Harlee who was ignoring everyone around her. She was eating what was on her plate. Jax looked down at his daughter. She didn't even look over. Lanie sighed. Gemma looked angry.

"Look, Tara, this dinner is for my grand-daughter. Please leave." Gemma said.

"Excuse me," Tara looked pissed.

"I'll call you later tonight," Jax promised.

"I'm not leaving,"

Jax ended up leaving with her. Lanie just rolled her eyes. She finished eating and helped Gemma clear the table. Harlee came into the kitchen with tears rolling down her face.

"What baby?" Gemma asked, softly.

"My daddy left me." Harlee sobbed.

"Honey, come here."

Gemma pulled Harlee into her arms. Lanie was pissed. She went out back and dialed the numbers on her phone. It only took two rings before he answered it.

"What?" he asked.

"You just did what I have asked you not to do," Lanie snapped.

"What?"

"Harlee is in tears and heartbroken. Don't come around for a while. You screwed up and she needs a chance to recover from it."

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just knew"

"Don't give me your bullshit. I told you I had no problems with what you do until my daughter gets hurt. Now she's hurt and I'm pissed off. Don't come by my house, and don't call until I call you. This shit stops here."

Lanie hung up and went back in the house. Gemma had Harlee calmed down and eating ice cream. Lanie sighed. Harlee looked up and smiled.

"Grandma gave me ice cream," she said.

"Well eat it so we can get home," Lanie told her.

Harlee giggled and went back to eating it. Gemma watched Lanie with a new sense of pride for the girl. She knew that Lanie had just flipped out on Jax. She was glad. Jax needed a wakeup call and Lanie was the only one who could do it. Harlee finished her ice cream and said goodbye to all the guys before leaving the house. Lanie wasn't shocked when she saw Jax standing by her car. She rolled her eyes.

"Mommy, he came back," Harlee said.

"Get in the car, we are going home," Lanie said, sternly.

"Mommy,"

"Harlee Jade."

Harlee climbed into the back seat and into her booster seat. She buckled herself in. Lanie walked past Jax to the driver's side. He moved in front of the door.

"We are going to talk about this," he said.

"There is nothing to talk about. You fucked up. End of talk. Now get the hell out of my way so I can take my daughter home," Lanie growled.

"Lanie, no one has been able to treat me the way you do and get away with it."

"Well kudos to me for being so damn special."

She pushed him away from the door and got in. She pulled out and drove away leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. He still couldn't figure out why he let her do the things she was able to do. No other girl, including Tara was able to do that to him. He went in the house to face the wrath of his mother. She looked up from the dishes she was dealing with.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" she asked.

"Had to try to get my baby girl back," he said.

"Did it work?"

"No, Lanie is pissed."

"Can you blame her Jax?"

"No I guess not. I just wish things were easier."

"They would be if you weren't so dumb. Stop letting Tara get into your head. Lanie is the one who has always been there for you. She helped you when Tara left and got pregnant after one damn time of being with you. She has never kept that baby from you. She has only asked for you not to hurt that child and you have now. She has every right to keep that baby from you right now. She will only do that until she calms down. You know that just as well as I do."

Jax sighed heavily. He knew that his mother was right. He just didn't know what to do about the whole situation. He sat down at the table watching his mother. She sighed.

"Jax I love you more than anything in the world, you are my son. I love my grandkids, both of them. I just don't understand why you don't take a few and figure out what it is that you want and then go for it. You just jump into things and that's not good," Gemma said.

Jax nodded. He needed some time away. He decided to go to Nevada for a while to get his head on straight. He didn't bother to call Tara and tell her. He did however call Lanie.

"What do you want?" Lanie asked.

"I'm just letting you know I'm going to Nevada for a bit. I'll call you when I get home," he said.

"Fine, would you like to tell your daughter goodbye?"

"Please?"

Lanie passed the phone.

"Daddy," Harlee said.

"Hi princess, daddy's gotta go help Uncle Jury in Nevada for a bit. Can you be a good girl and take care of mommy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, I love you princess."

"I love you daddy."

Jax sighed again. Lanie took the phone back.

"Come back in one piece please, I don't want to have to tell our daughter you did something stupid." Lanie said.

"Of course, I just need some time to think all this shit through," he said.

"I figured as much. What about Harlee seeing Abel?"

"Mom will bring him by."

"Ok."

"All right."

"Be safe Jax."

"Always."

"Good."

"I love you Delanie."

"Love you too Jackson."

She really meant it but wasn't sure he did. She got off the phone and put her daughter to bed.

"Mommy, why isn't daddy here with us all the time?" Harlee asked.

"Because mommy and daddy aren't together like that baby," Lanie said.

"Do you love my daddy?"

"I love him very much."

"Does daddy love you?"

"I don't know baby."

"I think he does."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz he messes up but tries to make it better."

"Ok well it's time for you to go to bed. You are getting a little too old for me right now."

Harlee giggled. She was a very smart little girl. Lanie tucked her in and kissed both her cheeks and her forehead.

"I love you beautiful girl," she said.

"Love you mommy," Harlee grinned.

Lanie walked out of the room flipping off the light as she went. There was a knock on the door so Lanie went to answer it. A man in a mask stood there. He pushed his way in the door causing Lanie to scream. Harlee scrambled out of bed. She hid underneath her bed clutching her stuffed tiger Jax had gotten her. The screams went on for what seemed like forever. Then it was quiet. Harlee snuck out from under her bed and crept down the hall. She had tears rolling down her face. She looked in every single room for her mom. She found her unconscious in the bathroom. There was blood all over. Harlee went looking for her mom's phone. She found it on the bed in her mother's room. She flipped it open and found the picture of herself. She knew that was her daddy's number. Mommy had always told her that daddy's number had a picture of her on it. She pushed the green button and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lanie?" Jax's voice came across the phone.

"Daddy," Harlee choked out.

"Harlee, where's mommy?"

"She won't wake up."

"I'm on my way baby, I promise."

"Daddy make her better, she's bleeding from owies."

"Daddy's on his way honey. I'm going to let you go so I can call grandma ok?"

"K."

Harlee let Jax hang up the phone. She wandered back to the bathroom with her mom. She had her tiger in her arms. Lanie still wasn't waking up. Harlee was definitely scared now. This was the first time anything bad had happened to them. She heard the motorcycle engines in the driveway. She didn't move from her spot next to her mother.

"Harlee," Chibs accent was thick in the hallway.

Harlee got up and went to the door. The tears were still rolling down her little face. Chibs, Juice, Tig, Clay, Bobby, Opie, and Piney were there in the hallway. Harlee ran straight into Chibs' arms.

"Go check on Lanie," Clay instructed Juice and Opie.

The two guys went down the hall to the bathroom that Harlee had just come out of. Harlee's socks had blood on them and there were now bloody footprints down the hall. Juice stepped into the hallway again.

"She needs an ambulance, now," he said.

Tig was already on the phone. Harlee buried her face in Chibs' shoulder. Clay sighed heavily. He wanted to know that whoever had done this was going to pay with their life. Harlee was sobbing.

"Harlee, baby, we have to see if you are hurt," Clay said, softly.

Harlee looked up at him.

"I'm not hurt, Grandpa. They didn't see me," she sniffed.

"Did you see them?" he asked.

"No, I hid under my bed."

"Good girl."

"I want my daddy."

"He's coming princess."

She looked at Chibs. He hugged her tight. She heard the sirens of the ambulance and the police cars. She wanted to leave right then. She was terrified that her mommy was going to die. The men that were going to take her mommy to the hospital rushed in and down the hall. Harlee clung to Chibs as he was shoved out of the way. Wayne Unser walked in behind them with Deputy David Hale.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, honestly. Harlee called Jax and said her mommy was hurt. We came to find her unconscious in the bathroom. She's bleeding pretty bad," Opie said.

"Harlee, sweetie, what happened to your mommy?"

"Mommy tucked me in then went to get the door. Then she started screaming. I hid under my bed so they wouldn't find me. When I didn't hear anyone I came out and found my mommy sleeping with blood on her. She won't wake up." Harlee started to cry again.

"Ok baby, that's good that you remembered that."

Unser turned to Clay.

"Is she hurt at all?" he asked.

"She says she's not but I don't know," Clay said.

"Whose blood is on her?"

"She was in the bathroom with Lanie when we got here. The blood on her is most likely Lanie's blood."

Unser nodded. He looked at Chibs.

"Take her to the hospital just in case. Let's get her looked at so that I can catch this bastard," he said.

"That's if we don't get to him first," Tig spoke up.

Unser shot him a dirty look. Tig grinned. Chibs took Harlee out to Lanie's car. He got the booster seat out and took her to Juice in the TM truck. He sighed.

"Juice is going to drive you to the hospital," he told the four year old.

"I want you Chibby," she whined.

"The rest of us will be right behind you. I promise,"

She nodded. She liked Juice but Chibs was who she was closest to other than her dad. She looked over at Juice. He smiled.

"Ready princess?" he asked.

She shrugged. He sighed. He pulled out his phone. She looked at him funny.

"Let's see where your daddy is," he said.

She nodded. He dialed Jax's number.

"Juice, where are you?" Jax asked.

"I have Harlee in the truck. We are headed to the hospital. The ambulance just left with Lanie. It's bad man." Juice said.

"How's Harlee?"

"She wants you."

"I'm coming I swear."

Jax raced by the Welcome to Charming sign.

"Just passed the welcome sign." He said.

"Meet us at the hospital." Juice told him.

"I will."

Juice sighed. He looked at Harlee who was staring at him.

"Daddy is almost here. He's going to meet us at the hospital." He said.

She nodded. He drove to the hospital. They were waiting for Harlee. They whisked her back to make sure she wasn't hurt. The only mark on her was a scratch from her climbing under her bed so fast.

"What's your name honey?" the nurse asked.

"Harlee Teller," Harlee said.

The nurse smiled. Harlee was even more scared now that she was only with doctor's and nurses and none of the guys were with her. Chibs was pissed that he couldn't go with her. She had screamed when they took her from his arms. Jax showed up a few minutes after that. He went straight to the desk demanding to see his daughter.

"Sir, you are going to have to wait for the doctor to come out," the lady told him.

"The hell I will, you just took my four year old daughter back there without an adult to consent to any treatment. I want to see her now." He yelled.

The lady called security. They came and told Jax to either calm down or leave the hospital. He was now sitting in a chair looking pissed off. A doctor walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lanie Teller," they said.

Jax stood not bothering to correct them on Lanie's last name.

"She's in surgery now to repair a laceration to her lung. It's from a broken rib," he said.

Jax ran his hand thru his hair. He couldn't believe he was here again after Abel had just come home not that long ago.

"How do you think she will do?" Jax asked.

"She's young, physically I think her recovery will be just fine, psychologically I think there will need to be a lot of healing and it will be a long process," the doctor said.

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Teller was raped."

Jax felt the blood drain from his face. Clay grabbed him on one side and Opie grabbed him on the other as he started to collapse.

"Where's my daughter?" Jax asked.

"I don't know right now. I'm just Lanie's doctor, I will find out for you though," the doctor told him.

Jax nodded. A few minutes later another doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Harlee Teller," he said.

Jax nodded to him.

"She's just fine. Just a scratch on her back but with the way she said she climbed under the bed, it's most likely from that," the doctor said.

"I want to see her," Jax said thru clenched teeth.

"Of course, we have moved her to a private room so you can all go back and be with her."

Jax nodded. He followed the doctor back to his daughter's room. Harlee was sitting on the bed with the nurse. They had removed her bloody pajamas and put her in a hospital gown. She still had her tiger in her hands. He moved closer to her. She reached for him. He picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He closed his eyes and held her tight. She finally felt safe and clung to him for all it was worth. He kissed the side of her head.

"Tell Gemma to go get Abel from my house," Jax said to Piney.

The old man nodded and walked out the door. Harlee looked at her father. He wanted both of his kids with family. He was going to have Gemma take Harlee too once she was allowed out of the hospital which would be soon.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Harlee asked.

"She's being fixed by the doctor's, baby," he said.

Harlee sat up in his arms and looked him in the face. The same blue eyes he had stared back at him out of the eyes of that four year old little girl. She had a very serious look on her face.

"Not that doctor lady," she said.

"No baby, Tara's not here. She is at my house with Abel," he said.

"I don't want to go there."

"Daddy is going to have Grandma watch you and Abel while daddy sorts thru all of this."

Harlee nodded. She was happy to get to see her little brother. She missed him. She put her head back on Jax's shoulder. He sighed again. She yawned. Her little body was giving in to the sleep she needed.

"Go to sleep baby, you're safe now." He said.

She yawned again. He rubbed her back until she was asleep in his arms. He turned to see the doctor for Lanie standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's out of surgery. It's a wait and see game now," the doctor said.

"Ok."

Jax shifted his daughter. Gemma showed up with brand new clothes for Harlee. She didn't have Abel with her.

"Where's my son?" he asked.

"Tara wouldn't let me in," Gemma said.

"I'm going to kill her."

He put Harlee on the bed and went to call Tara. He was pissed now. Gemma stayed with Harlee while he dealt with Tara. She answered the phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about? Gemma just showed up over here demanding I let her in and let her take our son," Tara snapped.

"First of all, he's my son. Second, I sent her over there. I want both of my children with my mother until I find out what happened to Delanie."

"Why, what happened to Delanie?"

"I don't know yet, I just know she's in the hospital and it's really bad."

"So why can't I just keep them both?"

"My daughter doesn't like you. I want them with my mother."

Jax didn't hide that he thought Tara had something to do with this. He was pissed about the entire situation.

"Jax, how can you say that to me?" Tara asked.

"I see right thru you now. With the stunt you pulled tonight at the dinner and it's just a coincidence that Lanie was attacked in her home? I doubt it. Get your shit and get out of my house. Leave me and my family alone," he snapped.

"Holy shit, you love her?"

"What?"

"Delanie, you love Delanie."

"Yeah I do."

It felt good to admit it. He looked at his mother. She was standing in the doorway of Harlee's room. He motioned for her to give him the keys to her car. She handed them over. He walked down the hall of the hospital.

"I'm coming to get my son and then I want you gone," he said.

"Jax, you don't really want this," she told him.

"I do want this,"

"I'm pregnant."

"Tara don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I have the test to show you."

"Well if it is mine, I will be there for the baby but I don't want anything to do with you."

"I should have had them kill her."

"Excuse me."

Tara hung up before he could get an answer. He raced over to his house and got his son ready to go. He took the boy out of the house and ignored all of Tara's whining and her attempts to make him stay. She showed him the test. He told her what he had said on the phone. He put Abel in the car and took him to the hospital. He didn't care what she did to the house. He was going where he belonged which was back at the hospital with Lanie and their daughter. Gemma and Clay took the kids back to their house that night. Jax went to Lanie's side and refused to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**your reviews have been great motivation to add to this story. I hope you all like the direction it's going. **

Tara came looking for him after she got to work. He was still by Lanie's side. She walked in the room like she was supposed to be there.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Wow, they really did a number on her," she said, quietly.

"Who did?"

"Whoever did this."

"Who did it Tara, you know something and you will tell me before we have a major problem and I tell you and that kid to take a hike."

"I don't know who they are Jax."

"You're lying. Get the hell out now."

She rolled her eyes but left the room. Gemma was coming down the hall with Abel and Harlee who was glaring at her. Tara went back to the NICU. She had a surgery that morning. Gemma stopped outside Lanie's door. She looked at Harlee.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked.

Harlee nodded. She wanted to see her mommy. Gemma started to open the door when it was ripped open by Jax.

"What the hell are you doing? I don't want her to see her mother like that," he said.

"Jax, she asked to come up here. She wants to know her mother is ok." Gemma explained.

Jax knelt in front of his daughter. Harlee stared at him.

"Baby, daddy doesn't want you to see mommy like that," he said.

"I want to see my mommy," Harlee demanded.

"Baby,"

"I want to see my mommy."

Jax sighed but knew his daughter was just like her mother. There was no arguing with her about anything once she had her mind made up.

"Ok baby, come on," he said.

He led his daughter into the room. She gasped when she saw Lanie. He felt her hand tighten on his. She moved closer to the bed. He stayed right with her.

*48 hours later*

He was next to her when she woke up. She stared at him. A wave of panic set in and she started to freak out.

"Lanie, look at me," he said.

Her eyes turned toward him.

"It's all right, Harlee is ok. You are going to be ok. I promise you," he said.

She began to relax. The door opened and a nurse walked in.

"When did she wake up?" the woman asked.

"Just now," Jax said.

She nodded and walked out to get a doctor to come examine Lanie. Jax kept his hand in hers and stayed right by her side.

"Gemma has Harlee," he said.

Lanie nodded. She had tube down her throat. Jax could see her searching his face. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"It's only you, I chose you," he said.

She squeezed her eyes shut as one tear escaped.

"Baby, please don't cry," he said.

The doctor came in with the nurse right behind him. He checked over Lanie's vital signs.

"Bet you want that tube out huh?" the doctor asked.

Lanie nodded slightly.

"On the count of three, blow out as hard as you can," he said.

She nodded again.

"One, two, three," he pulled the tube out, leaving Lanie coughing. "Don't try talking too much now. Give yourself a chance to get over having that down your throat."

Lanie nodded again. She stared at Jax the whole time the doctor was talking. The nurse placed a cup with a straw and some water in it on the table near the bed. She looked at Jax who just nodded.

"I will help her," he said.

"I'll be back to check on her in about ten minutes," the nurse said.

"We will be here."

She walked out the door. Jax stared down at Lanie.

"Jax," Lanie sounded hoarse.

"Don't try to talk now, we will talk later," he said.

"No, you have to know this."

"What babe?"

"The guy who broke in, Tara sent him. He told me when he raped me that it was so I would leave you and Tara alone."

Jax could feel the anger begin to build. Tara had tried to act like an innocent party in all this but he had known there was something else going on. He was even more pissed that he had talked to her and she had hinted at being the one responsible. He put his hand in Lanie's. She stared at him.

"Jax," she said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," he said.

"Babe, you can't do something stupid and end up in jail. Harlee needs you right now."

"Harlee's fine, I promise you that. She and Abel are with Gemma."

"Not the point I'm making here, Jax."

"I know babe. I got this under control."

"That's what worries me."

"Why?"

She gave him that look. He knew exactly why she was worried. She knew what he was thinking without him even saying it. She stared at him. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"I love you, I really do," he said.

"I love you too," she told him, honestly.

She had loved him since high school. She couldn't help it. She had a blue eyed blonde little girl that was an everyday reminder of Jax. They had gotten lucky. Harlee didn't inherit the family flaw. She was a normal healthy little girl. She had always been healthy. She barely ever even got a cold. Jax stared down at Lanie. She sighed.

"It's going to be ok. You and I are going to do this together," he said.

"What about the house? How bad is it?" she asked.

"Don't worry about the damn house. I'll deal with it."

"Jackson, I have to worry about something."

"No you don't, that's my job. Tara is going to pay for what she has done. I will find who did this and they will be dealt with as well."

"Tara Knowles is not worth my time. She's a worthless bitch that is a complete waste of space."

"Lanie,"

"Jax, I'm serious. Leave it alone. I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to get past this and get home to my daughter."

"Our daughter."

"I know she's yours too."

He nodded. She looked at the door as it opened. The doctor walked in to give her a once over and make sure there was not going to be any lasting damage from the tube that had been down her throat. She complied with all of his requests.

"You keep healing like this and you'll be home in no time," the doctor said.

"Do me a favor and send security in here," Jax asked.

"Sure,"

Jax was not going to take any chances. If he had to leave, he wanted it on hospital record that he didn't want Tara anywhere near this room. He told hospital security but he also left a prospect posted outside the door. Lanie was going to be protected. She sighed. He had some things to handle before he could take his girls home. He wasn't too happy with the whole Tara situation and he was going to deal with it. His daughter was terrified and he worried that it was going to completely affect her for quite some time.

"Where's Tara?" he asked a nurse.

"In surgery," she told him.

He rolled his eyes and walked away. He went to check on his kids. Gemma had them both at the house. She wasn't alone at the house. He had made sure that someone was with them at all times as well. He wanted to make sure that his family was protected.

"Daddy," Harlee looked up from the picture she was coloring with Juice.

"Hi princess," he smiled.

"Where's my mommy?"

"She's getting better at the hospital,"

"I want her."

"I know you do baby. Grandma is going to keep you and Abel here for a few days til daddy can get some things sorted out."

"Ok."

"Where is Grandma?"

"She's putting Abel to bed," Juice said.

"Thanks."

Jax walked down the hall to the room Gemma had set up for the kids. He sighed. She looked at him.

"How's Lanie?" Gemma asked.

"She's good. She's healing nicely. Doctor says if she keeps it up, she'll be home in no time," he said.

"Good."

"Yeah, I'm glad she's going to be ok. I just worry about this affecting our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Tara is responsible for this attack on Lanie and the guy was supposed to find Harlee as well."

"What the hell was he going to do to Harlee?"

"I have no idea."

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?"

Jax shrugged. He had no idea what would have happened to his daughter if she hadn't hid from the attacker. It scared the hell out of him just to think of it and it pissed him off to know that Tara was out there and actually had the nerve to throw an attack on not only Lanie but on his four year old daughter who wasn't even to blame for anything that she felt for Lanie. The more he thought about it the more pissed off he got. He looked at his mother again. She was just watching him as she rocked the baby. He turned and went back down the hall. Harlee looked up from her coloring book again. She grinned when she saw him. He could feel the anger building up more as he stared at his daughter.

"Juice, you good to stay here for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah man," Juice replied.

"Ok, I'll be back."

Jax walked out of the house and headed back for the hospital. She was out of surgery and he caught her in the hall.

"We need to talk, in your office, now," he snapped.

She nodded and led him down the hall. She knew he was pissed and she wanted to see what he had to say before she dealt with it.

"What do you want, Jackson?" she asked.

"You attacked my daughter's mother and you sent the attacker to not only do that but to attack a four year old child," he growled.

"I did not,"

"You are full of shit. Lanie told me the guy said it was to keep her away from me and to leave you and I alone."

"Jax."

Tara was whining now. She stared at him. He was pissed and she could see it.

"Stay the hell away from my family. Lanie, Harlee, and Abel. You are nothing to me anymore. Anyone who can send a man to attack a little girl is sick and needs help. Maybe instead of treating patients you should be checked out your damn self. I see you around again and you will regret it. I promise you that," Jax snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

He turned and walked out of the room. He was pissed. She didn't say anything. He walked down the hall. She didn't follow him. He went to check on Lanie again. The prospect nodded as he walked into the room. Lanie was asleep. He smiled when he saw her. He sat down next to her bed. He put his hand into hers. She smiled.

"I love you Delanie," he said, softly.

She stirred slightly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He sighed heavily. She looked peaceful regardless of the damage that was done from the attack.

"Jax," woke him from his sleep.

He sat up and looked at her. She smiled.

"I want to go home," she said.

"Has the doctor released you?" he asked.

"He's going to later today. I don't want to stay here with that bitch working here."

"You aren't going back to that house. I'm moving you and Harlee."

Delanie nodded. She wasn't sure what his motives were for this yet, but she also didn't know if she could live in that house again after the attack. He was staring at her. She sighed.

"I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to make sure you and Harlee are safe," he said.

"I know you will Jax," she smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you."

She stared at him. He smiled. She grinned. The doctor came in and checked her out.

"You will be released within the hour," he said.

"Thank you," Lanie smiled.

"I'm taking you back to mom's house after you get out of here," Jax told her.

She nodded. She was released a half hour later. Jax took her on the bike to his mother's house to be with the kids. She was sore but she was glad to be out of the hospital and away from Tara. She knew that this wasn't over yet. She knew that Tara was a psycho bitch. She always had been and that wouldn't change over the years.

"Mommy," Harlee yelled when she saw her.

"Hi baby," Lanie smiled.

"You better?"

"Getting there, princess."

"Daddy, I love my mommy."

"I love your mommy too," Jax smiled.

Harlee grinned. She stared at her parents for a moment. Gemma walked into the living room and smiled when she saw them all there. She was glad to see them. She had been wanting Jax to pull his head out of his ass and realize just how much he loved Lanie and the family they could have. Lanie didn't try to pull him away from the club and she had learned how to deal with being an old lady without officially being an old lady.

"Way to become a man, son," Gemma smiled .

Jax made a face at her. She hugged him. Lanie stared at Gemma. She knew that Gemma wanted her and Jax together. She had since Lanie had gotten pregnant with Harlee. Lanie knew she could handle the life that Jax lived and club business was just another day for her. She wasn't sorry that she decided to keep her daughter. She was glad to get up every morning and be that little girl's mother. Her family was part of the MC anyway. Her stepbrother, Happy Lowman, was a NOMAD currently. He hadn't heard about the attack as far as she knew. She wasn't sure Jax would want that to come back on his head.

"Have you heard from Hap?" Gemma asked Jax.

"No, has anyone heard from him?" Jax asked.

"I don't know."

Jax sighed heavily. He was worried about what the Tacoma Killer would do about his stepsister getting hurt. Happy's mother had married Lanie's father before she got sick. Lanie's dad had been there every step of the way dealing with the illness. It had begun taking its toll on his own health. He was doing everything he could for his wife.

"I know he was due to be down here next week," Lanie said.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

"He called last week to check on Harlee. Said he would see us in two weeks."

Lanie nodded. She was a little worried about her stepbrother's reaction to the events of the last few weeks. Jax sighed again.


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks so much for all the reviews. Glad you guys are enjoying this story. I re-read it myself sometimes and get caught up in it before i start adding to it. check out all my stories. got more in the works as well. **

*Next week*

The bruises were still healing but they were faded. Lanie was in a new home already. Happy was in town. He had called once he passed the Welcome to Charming sign to tell her that he was close. She had to give him the new address.

"Why did you move?" he asked.

"Explain when you get here," she said.

Jax was laying on the couch watching cartoons with Harlee. Abel was asleep in the bouncer just in front of the couch. She looked at the three of them. She had never thought things would be like this with them. She had been convinced that she was never going to be with anyone because of her daughter's father. Now she was actually with her daughter's father.

"Was that Hap?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, he just passed the sign," she said.

"Ok, so I should prepare myself for this huh?"

"Yeah I guess so,"

The knock on the door made them both jump. Lanie opened it and smiled when she saw her brother. His face clouded over as soon as he saw her.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Long story," she said.

"Talk."

"Get in the house first,"

She sighed. He walked in the door and closed it behind him. It was then that he noticed Jax on the couch. Harlee was laying on him watching cartoons.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Well we have decided to try actually being a family," Lanie said.

"And your face?"

"Tara Knowles didn't like the idea and sent someone to attack me about a week ago."

"What the hell?"

"I'm fine, Harlee wasn't hurt. It's not a big deal."

"The fuck it's not."

"Hap, you have to let it go. It's been dealt with. The guy who broke in has been taken care of."

He looked at Jax. Lanie stared at her brother. He was not happy and it was plain as day in his face. She stared at him. He looked at his niece.

"Hi Uncle Hap," Harlee said, glancing up.

"Hi princess. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Good."

She stared at him. He didn't say anything to her. She went back to watching cartoons. Jax slid out from under his daughter, leaving her lay on the couch. She glanced at him again. He didn't say anything. He went to the kitchen with Lanie and Happy.

"So what happened?" Happy asked.

"Tara didn't like that I wanted to continue a relationship with my daughter and that I wasn't going to make Harlee second to anyone," Jax said.

"So?"

"She hired some guy to break in and attack Lanie. He beat her."

"So where is Tara now?"

"Gone, I hope."

"What do you mean you hope?"

"I chose Delanie and Harlee over Tara. I will always choose Delanie and Harlee over Tara. They are my family and I'm adding my son to that but I will keep them close. I promise you that Happy. She's safe. When they were attacked there, I moved them here."

"Yeah?"

Jax nodded. He had gotten the house without anyone knowing what he was doing and he had set it all up. He liked being able to come here and not worry about anything. She was here usually with both kids. She was doing well with them. Harlee loved having her brother around more. Lanie sighed heavily. Happy looked skeptical about the thought from Jax. He glanced at his sister again. She smiled.

"It's all right, Happy" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. He makes me and my daughter happy. I want to be happy for once."

"All right, I'll leave it alone. The mother charter should have dealt with this and I hope they have."

She rolled her eyes. The two of them headed out to the clubhouse. She spent the evening with the kids. Abel was an easy going baby and Harlee loved helping out with her brother. Jax came home late that night after the kids were in bed. He smelled of alcohol. Lanie was in bed already. He stumbled thru the house and to the bedroom. She had heard him come in and she was scared to death when he came in the bedroom. He turned on the light so she saw him. She relaxed a bit and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sorry baby," he slurred.

"Shhh, before you wake one of the kids."

He grinned and lay down next to her. She stared at him. He pulled her close to him. She looked at him. He reeked of alcohol.

"You need to go to bed sir," she said.

"I want to show you how much I love you," he said.

"Not tonight babe, the kids will be up soon and I will have to get up with them."

He made a face. She laughed. She snuggled close to him and closed her eyes. He passed out shortly after that. She woke up when Abel began to cry. She got him a bottle and sat on the couch to feed him. Harlee came out of the bedroom. She looked over at her daughter.

"Hi mommy," she said.

"Hi baby," Lanie smiled.

"I'm hungry."

"Ok, let me finish with your brother."

"Ok."

She finished feeding him. He stared at her. She burped him, then put him in the swing and went to get her daughter breakfast. Jax didn't get up until after 11 that morning. She had just started working on making lunch. He looked at her. She smiled.

"Hi handsome," she said.

"Hi," he looked a little green.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok, I think,"

He turned and went to the bathroom. She laughed, knowing he was throwing up. Harlee came down the hall. She looked at her mother.

"Daddy's sick mommy," she said.

"I'll bet he is baby," Lanie said.

"You should take care of him,"

"I will princess."

She smiled. She got her daughter some lunch. Then she went to check on Jax. He looked up at her.

"Glad you think it's funny," he said.

"You aren't as young as you used to be," she said.

"I know this."

"Obviously not dear."

She couldn't help but smile. He shook his head. He got up and went back to bed. She sighed and went to check on the kids. She knew that he was not going to be getting up any time soon. She made sure that the kids were taken care of. She sighed.

"Mommy, is daddy ok?" Harlee asked.

"Yeah he is. He just needs some sleep," Lanie said.

"Ok."

She went to draw him a picture for when he felt better. Lanie shook her head, getting another bottle for Abel. She sat down to feed him while watching her daughter color. She was worn out but she was happy. The phone rang. She reached over to answer it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey honey, is my son in?" Gemma's voice met her ears.

"Yeah but he's still in bed."

"Can you get him up please?"

"Just a second."

Lanie went down the hall, still holding the baby and the bottle. She stopped next to the bed.

"Jax, your mom is on the phone," she said.

He reached out and took the phone. She stood in the doorway with Abel in her arms. Jax yawned.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jackson, your crazy ex is on my lot trying to raise all kinds of hell about her son and how you stole him," she said.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Which crazy ex?" he asked.

"Tara," Gemma replied.

"Be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

Jax hung up the phone and got up. Lanie just watched him. He looked at her and sighed. She didn't say a word.

"I gotta go deal with some shit," he said.

"What's going on?" Lanie asked.

"Tara's down at TM raising hell saying I stole Abel from her."

"She's not even his mother."

"I know this but she's trying to convince a San Juan cop otherwise. Stay here with the kids and don't let anyone other than a Son in that door."

"I won't babe, but we can't keep living like this."

"I am hoping we won't have to."

He pulled his shirt on over his Reaper tattoo and sat down to put his shoes on. He walked down the hall pulling his cut on as he went. Lanie followed, switching Abel to her shoulder to burp him. She looked at her daughter who looked up from her cartoons as they walked into the room.

"Daddy, where you going?" Harlee asked.

"Daddy has to take care of something down at the shop, you stay here and help mommy with Abel," he said.

"Ok."

"I love you princess."

"I love you daddy."

Jax turned to Lanie and lightly kissed her on his way out the door. He was waist deep in this shit and he just wanted it to go away. He wished he hadn't even dealt with Tara at all when he knew she was back in Charming. He knew it would be bad. He got on his bike and went to TM. She was there in the lot raising hell with the guys all staring at her.

"Mr. Teller, I presume?" an officer asked.

Jax nodded. The officer started to put cuffs on Jax.

"What are you arresting me for?" Jax demanded.

"Kidnapping," the officer said.

"Kidnapping my son who does not belong to that woman?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you bothered to look at a birth certificate?"

"Do you have one?"

"I do have one."

Jax pulled out the wallet copy of Abel's birth certificate listing him as the father and Wendy Teller as his mother. The officer looked at Tara's license and then just stood there. Jax rolled his eyes.

"I know she can be pretty convincing but she's not that boy's mother. My son's mother left him with me to go to rehab. I have sole custody of my son," Jax said.

"Sorry to have bothered you," the officer said.

"I actually have something you can do."

"What is that Mr. Teller?"

"I want this woman barred from the property of TM and I want a restraining order against her for my entire family."

"How many people is that?"

"Four."

"Come down to the station and I will have the paperwork on Unser's desk."

"Thank you."

Jax shot Tara a look as the officer led her off the property. He went in to talk to his mother who was just shaking her head. Jax sat down on one of the couches in the office.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I knew that bitch was going to be trouble," Gemma said.

"It's taken care of, let it go,"

"What if she does something else to your family?"

"That's why I'm getting the restraining order."

"We see how well that worked with the guy she was trying to get away from."

"They were in on all that shit together. I don't believe that she was really trying to get away from him. He's the one that attacked Lanie. Tara put him up to it. I just want to put her behind me and focus on the life I'm trying to build with Lanie, Harlee, and Abel."

"Good idea son."

He rolled his eyes but went to work on the cars he had waiting in the garage. His phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Babe," Lanie sounded desperate.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Harlee's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"She was out back playing in the sand box and now she's gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was changing Abel and I told Harlee to come in for a minute so she wasn't out there alone. She didn't listen and I think someone took her."

"I'm on my way."


	11. Chapter 11

**for those of you who are awesome enough to review. Your reviews give me hope! And motivation. **

Jax quickly rounded up some of the guys and they headed off for the house. Lanie was in tears with Abel in her arms when he walked in the door. Jax and the guys looked everywhere before Chibs discovered tire tracks in the alley behind the house. Jax punched the wall because he knew who had done it. The whole TM drama was just a way to make sure he wasn't at home. He called Unser.

"Find Tara Knowles, now," he growled.

"Jackson, what's going on," Unser asked.

"Just find her."

Jax set Juice on tracking Tara's calls and credit cards. He was pissed and he wasn't going to stop until he found his little girl. Chibs grabbed Jax before he made it out the door.

"Wait for the track, Jackie boy," he said.

"Fuck that, I want my daughter and I'm going to find her," Jax started yelling.

"We will find the lass, you know this,"

"I won't quit until I do."

"I know you won't but we have to be smart about this."

Jax was pissed off. He stared at Chibs for a moment. Juice came running out front to them.

"Found her, hotel just outside Oakland," he said.

Jax turned and went for his bike. The others followed while Juice stayed with Lanie to keep tracking her in case she moved. He called Laroy to give them a heads up on the Son's coming to town and what they were doing. Laroy was going to meet them in town before they went to the hotel. Lanie sat back on the couch with Abel in her arms. She hadn't put the boy down since she had discovered her daughter missing. She felt like if she did put him down, someone would take him too. She watched Juice work on the computer.

"You ok?" Juice asked.

Lanie shrugged. She felt numb right then. She was scared to death for her daughter. She was worried about what was happening to her. She was pissed off and wanted to kill Tara Knowles. She looked at Juice again. He was staring at her.

"I feel like I should have walked away from him," she said.

"Why?" Juice asked.

"This wouldn't be happening,"

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yeah, I love him and have for years."

"Then fuck her, she is a crazy bitch who should be locked up for life."

Lanie looked at him funny.

"Lanie, I've known Jax for a few years now and he doesn't get worked up over anyone but you," Juice said.

"What do you mean?" Lanie asked.

"Someone could say anything they want about any one of the bitches, he has been with or tried to be with and he won't correct them. Let them attempt to get out any negative comment about you and they're eating dirt."

Lanie stared at him.

"That's how it's been since I met him," Juice said.

"You serious?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

She leaned back knowing that he wasn't going to come home without their daughter. He was going to do whatever it took.


	12. Chapter 12

In Oakland, Jax was sitting watching the hotel. He had just seen a guy go into the room that he was told Tara was in. He hadn't seen any signs of his daughter yet. She had to be terrified and he was going to make that right. He was going to kill Tara and anyone who got in his way of getting to his daughter. He looked at Laroy.

"Go," Laroy said to one of his guys.

The dude walked up to the door and knocked on it. Jax watched from under cover. He was just looking for a reason to take off for the room. The guy scoped it out and walked away. They shut the door on him. He turned slightly and nodded. Jax felt his fists ball up. Laroy put his hand on Jax's shoulder. He shook his head.

"Let me do this, I'm really gonna fuck with them," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

"Well I may scare your daughter at first but you have to trust me,"

"Ok."

Laroy and his boys had the Son's back off and they took the room. One of the guys carted his daughter off to a waiting SUV. A few shots were fired and Jax saw Tara come running from the room followed by one of the crew. She looked terrified. Jax kept his eyes on the SUV that had his daughter. He didn't want to blow this for Laroy. They came out of the room with all kinds of drugs and weapons. Jax just shook his head. Laroy called him from a gas station down the road. Jax met him down there with the rest of the guys.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"My dude said she wrecked her car about two miles away," Laroy said.

"Sucks to be her."

Laroy nodded. His right hand man opened the back door to the SUV. Harlee was slightly out of it which had to have been why she didn't cry when they took her from the hotel. Jax grabbed his daughter and held her close. He stared at her for a moment. He knew she had been drugged. He was scared but he knew that Tara knew how to do it without actually hurting her. He was pissed beyond belief though about it. He took her to the van and settled her in on the floor. There were no seats in the van so he got in and held her while someone else took his bike back for him. They took her to a clinic that they knew the doctor at and knew they would be ok to take her to. They were told it was just a mild sedative and that she would be fine. Jax took his daughter home. He knew that this would be something that would weigh heavily on Tara's mind until she came clean. He was just waiting and he was not going to let her know that he had her back. He was going to screw with her head and show her just how fucked up she had gotten and the measures she had gone to hurt a little girl. He told Unser about finding her but kept up that she was missing for appearances. Luckily they lived in such a small town that it didn't make national news. They were able to actually let this play out.

Jax took his daughter home to her mother. He had her pack them up and they went to the cabin for a while. Jax wanted his daughter to be able to relax and adjust after the ordeal and Lanie needed the break from every day Charming. He enjoyed his time in the woods with his family.

"Baby, what happened?" Lanie asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Tara just gave her back?"

"No, we hatched a plan with the Niners to make her feel like she royally screwed up with all of this. I want to leave Harlee up here with Gemma for a bit. I want you and I to go back into town and get Abel's heart tests done."

"So she's supposed to think that Harlee is still gone?"

"Yeah."

Lanie nodded. They went to the hospital for Abel's tests. Tara didn't make eye contact with either of them. Jax had his arm around Lanie. She leaned into him and was really upset. After Abel's appointment, they headed out of the hospital. They scooped up Harlee and headed for the cabin.

"We need some relaxing time," he said.

She agreed with him. They enjoyed their time together as a family. Harlee was doing fine after her ordeal. She was sitting on the floor playing with Abel. Lanie was sitting on the couch wrapped in Jax's arms. He looked at her and smiled.

"Did you ever think we would be like this?" she asked.

"Honestly?" he asked her.

"Yeah, honestly."

"At the time, no I didn't. I screwed up so bad with you so many times. I didn't deserve a chance to be with you and Harlee but you gave me one anyways. I'm a very lucky man."

"You are her father. She deserves a shot at us being together. Even if you have screwed up in the last few months."

He rolled his eyes and held her closer to him. Harlee looked up at him. He stuck his tongue out at his daughter. She giggled. He remembered how scared he had been when Lanie told him that she was pregnant with Harlee. He had no idea how to be someone's father. He had screwed up a lot with his daughter but he was always given another shot. He had no idea why she had allowed him to be around but he loved his little girl. Lanie looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just thinking," he said.

"About what?"

"How our life has been over the last four years."

"What do you mean?"

"Lanie I was scared to death when you said you were pregnant. I kept telling my mom there was no way she was mine. We had only been together once. I got smacked every time I said it by either my mom or Op."

"I knew Op was my favorite."

"Yeah yeah, but I'm being serious right now. I didn't know what the hell to do with a baby. I didn't think I could do it. I spent that whole nine months telling myself I was nothing more than a screw up and I had nothing to offer a kid. Then you called to say you were in labor. Something just clicked then. You needed me and I had to be there. When that nurse put Harlee in my arms, it was a done deal. I had to do whatever I could for her."

"She is definitely a daddy's girl."

"Yeah she is. She is my little princess and I can't imagine my life without her. She's my world. I can't thank you enough for having her and being such an amazing mother. I have been able to do what I need to do for the club without wondering if she's being taken care of. I know my baby girl wants for nothing."

"She's my baby girl too Jax."

"I know, I'm hoping Abel will be your little man as well."

"I love that little boy. I don't care who he came from. I will raise him just like I raise Harlee. It's just expanding our family."

Jax grinned. He was still thinking on how to handle this whole Tara thing. He couldn't hide Harlee forever. He knew that he was going to have to tell her that the little girl was safe but he wanted her to suffer. Harlee was lying on the floor now next to her brother. She was getting tired. Lanie got up and took her down to put her to bed. She was tired more now that she had been taken and drugged, but they had been told she would be for a while until the drug was completely out of her system. Abel needed a bottle so Lanie went to get it. Jax heard something outside so he went to check it out. He came back with Opie who had come up to check on his niece.

"Hey Op," Lanie smiled as they walked back in the door.

"You'll never guess who came to me asking for help," he said.

"Who?"

"Tara. She showed up about two hours ago, begging me for my help."

"For what?"

"She wants me to help her get Harlee back from Laroy."

Jax just shook his head. He had no idea when Tara had become so twisted but he didn't really care either. He wanted her out of his life. He was beginning to wonder how he should handle it. He was hoping that she would just go back to Chicago so he wouldn't have to do something that he wasn't a hundred percent sure he could live with.

"Happy said he would do it if you can't," Opie told him.

"I don't want her dead," Lanie said, "I just want her to go away."

"Jax,"

Jax didn't say anything. He didn't know what he wanted. Part of him knew that it would only stop if she was dead. He wondered if it would stop if she just left town. He didn't know what to say and on top of it all she claimed to be pregnant. He didn't know how much weight to hold to that. He looked up at Opie.

"No, I don't want her dead. At least not yet," he said.

"I'll let Hap know," Opie replied.

"I guess I should tell you both."

"What?"

"I don't want her dead yet because she claims she is pregnant. I can't live with knowing I may have murdered my own kid. That would make me no better than Wendy,"

Opie and Lanie just stared at him. They weren't sure what to say to that. Jax ran his hand thru his hair. Lanie sighed heavily. She wasn't sure she could deal with this right then. She was still reeling from her daughter being taken. She got up and walked back to check on her daughter. Jax looked at Opie.

"If this is real and Tara has my kid, Lanie will never forgive me," he said.

"Yes she will. Lanie loves you. She always has. That's why she wouldn't get rid of Harlee and why she had her. She has a piece of you that no one else has. She has your firstborn daughter and no one can take that from her," Opie told him.

"Yes but Op, if I have a kid with someone who tried to kidnap that daughter because I have her with Lanie, that's not right. I don't know if Lanie can deal with that. I don't know if I can deal with that."

"Just wait and see what happens. Tara has lied so many times already. You don't know if she is lying now."

"But do I want to take that risk?"

Opie sighed. He didn't know what to tell him. Jax sighed heavily. He looked at the hallway where Lanie had just taken Abel.

"I think Abel showing up was easier for her because she knew I never really loved Wendy," he said.

Opie nodded. Lanie came back after she had laid the baby down for the night. She looked at Jax and smiled. It wasn't a normal Lanie smile. This one was sad.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked.

She shook her head. He reached his hand out to her. She took it and sat down next to him. He pulled her to his chest. He knew that this was a lot on her. She had always been there for him and for the club. She was always doing what she could to take care of them all. She sighed deeply. He looked at his best friend who was just staring at him.

"I need to get back," Opie said.

"Thanks for coming to tell us about Tara," Jax said.

Opie nodded. He hugged them both. He headed out. Lanie looked at Jax after Opie had pulled off. Jax felt like a little kid about to get scolded. He still hadn't figured out what it was about Lanie that allowed her to have the effect on him of wanting to please her all the time.

"Why didn't you tell me that she might be pregnant?" she asked.

"You were hurt and then this shit happened with Harlee," he said.

"Jackson."

"I didn't want you to leave."

"Why would I leave?"

"Someone you can't stand and who hurt you and tried to take our daughter may be having my child. That's not exactly a conversation starter."

"Why can't you have as much faith in me as I have in you?"

"I don't know."

She sighed. She didn't want to argue with him. He looked at her. She sat down on the couch again. He looked at her. She stared at him.

"I love you Jax. I always have. I always will. You are my daughter's father. That's something no one else has," she said.

"I love you too," he told her.

"Just because some stupid bitch may be having your baby doesn't change how I feel about you. It didn't change when I found out Wendy was pregnant with Abel and it won't change now."

Jax nodded. She sighed again. He moved closer to her and put his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled into him. He kissed the top of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**thanks for all your reviews!**

They headed back to reality after the weekend was over. They had a good time at the cabin. Jax had taken Harlee hiking in the woods that weekend and she had found an arrowhead. They pulled up to the house. Jax carried a sleeping Harlee inside while Lanie got the baby. She was glad they were more like a real family now. She noticed the car first. Jax looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That car at the house across the street," she said.

"What about it?"

"The person inside is watching our house."

He took Harlee to the couch and went to investigate the car. When he came back out, it sped off. He tried to grab the plate to have Juice run it. He was only able to get part of it. He called Juice.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need you to try and run this. I have a partial plate for you." Jax said.

"Partial? Do you know how many cars that will bring up?"

"I'll tell you more about the car."

"Fine."

Jax gave Juice all the information and went in the house. He looked at Lanie and shook his head.

"Just call me when you have something," he said.

He hung up. Lanie was holding the baby.

"Juice is running the plate. Whoever is driving it took off when I went back out," he said.

"What do you want to do about the kids being here?" Lanie asked.

"Do you want to take them to the clubhouse?"

"Not really but I want them to be safe."

"Let me call my mom. I will see if she can take them."

Lanie nodded. He walked away and got back on the phone. Gemma showed up to get both of the kids for the night.

"Thank you," Lanie said.

"I want them safe just as much as you do," Gemma told her.

Lanie nodded. She was exhausted from all this. Jax and Lanie headed to the clubhouse for the night. She had no desire to stay in the house with someone watching it. She just wanted this all to stop.

"Jax, you may have to do something you don't want to do. You can't let her keep putting our children in danger," Lanie said.

"I know," he sighed.

"I don't want you to have to. I really don't. I can't stand her and you know that but I would never harm a child."

"I know baby. I'll deal with this,"

He went to find Juice to see where he was on the plate. Juice had an answer for him. Jax left Lanie at the clubhouse and took off to investigate the plate. He took Happy with him. Lanie hung out with Juice while they were gone.

"He's gonna kill this guy. You know that right?" Juice asked.

"He's doing what he feels he needs to do. I support his decision and I know the deal with him and the club," Lanie told him.

Juice nodded. He just wanted to be sure that Lanie was in this whole heartedly. She walked down to Jax's dorm to get ready to go to sleep. Jax came back. He was dirty and she could see some blood on him. He went straight for the shower. She watched him thru the open door. She couldn't believe he was really hers now. She had dreamed of this for so long and now it was real. She had no issues with them being together anymore. He turned and saw her watching him as he let the water run down his back. She smiled. He motioned to her to come into the bathroom with him. She got up from where she was and walked in the bathroom. He smiled.

"Want to join me?" he asked.

She swallowed hard as she nodded. He just watched her for a minute.

"Well come on," he said.

She quickly lost the clothes and joined him in the shower. She ran her hands across the body she had forced herself for so long not to touch. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She let herself get lost in the kiss. He broke it and pulled back enough to look her body over. She blushed. He looked at her asking himself why he let it be for so long. The water ran over them both as he pulled her back to him, his growing erection rubbing on her. She moaned against him. He ran his hand down her body and found the spot he was looking for. He moved his fingers in a slow circular motion. She leaned into him and moaned again, finding his manhood with her own hand and beginning to stroke him. He kissed her again.


	14. Chapter 14

After their tryst in the shower, Jax was worn out. He needed some sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well knowing that the guy who had attacked his family had still been out there. He was glad that he was one step closer to having it dealt with. He was praying that Tara was lying about the baby but everything was affecting his sleep. He crashed on their bed. Lanie curled up next to him and held him close. He breathed in her scent and let his hands roam her body as exhaustion took over his body.

Lanie had to peel herself out of his sleeping arms when the phone went off. She picked it up.

"Hey Lanie, I need Jax," Juice told her.

She gently woke him and handed him the phone. He pulled her next to him while he talked to Juice about the vehicles registered to the person he was now going to be looking for. He yawned. She wondered why he was discussing this over the phone when Juice was just in the other room.

"Are you at the clubhouse?" Jax asked.

"Yeah," Juice replied.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Jax hung up and walked out of the dorm. He went to find out what was really going on. Lanie relaxed and ended up falling back to sleep. She woke up when Jax sat back down on the bed. She looked at him. He leaned back putting his head on her stomach.

"What's going on, handsome?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's being taken care of," he told her.

She nodded, running her fingers thru his hair. He looked up at her. She had always been the one to hold him down and call him on his bullshit. She didn't say a word about any of the girls that he had been with. She didn't get in his business and she let him pretty much do what he wanted. Now that was all going to change. Making her his old lady came with knowing that Lanie deserved better than he had done to any girl. He sighed. She moved, making him sit up. She did the same and just stared at him.

"What is it, Jax?" she asked.

"I don't deserve you," he said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've screwed up so many times and I shouldn't have been given the chance to be with you ever again."

"Jax, you gave me a beautiful little girl who makes my every breath worth it."

"Yes but I've done so wrong."

"Jax we are a family. We will make this life as a family."

He leaned forward and kissed her. She ran her hands thru his hair again, stopping at the back of his head to hold him to her. He brought one hand to her cheek. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"It's going to be ok," she said.

"I just hope she goes away," he said.

"Me too."

They got up and got dressed. They went out to the bar area. Bobby had brought in muffins. She grabbed one before going out to the shop. Gemma had just pulled in with the kids. Harlee jumped out of the back while Gemma got Abel out. Harlee ran for Lanie.

"Hey princess, how was your night at Grandma's?" Lanie asked.

"Great, I got to eat popcorn," Harlee smiled.

"Awesome."

Gemma plopped Abel down in Lanie's lap. She kissed the top of the little boys head. He yawned.

"Late night, little man," Jax walked into the office.

"Daddy," Harlee jumped on him.

He caught her in mid-jump and hugged her close. She grinned.

*1 week later*

Tara had disappeared without a word. Happy had been keeping tabs on her to make sure that she wasn't coming back. Lanie was worried about her brother and what he was capable of. He didn't tell her one way or the other if anything happened. He did come back to let Jax know that Tara was not pregnant. She had been lying. That made things a lot better with Jax and Lanie. They were able to settle into being a real family.

"Hey little sister," Happy was on the phone.

"What's up?" Lanie asked.

"Just wanted to let you know, Tara won't be coming back."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me,"

"I'm not lying. If she attempts to come back to Charming, I will do something."

Lanie sighed heavily. She looked at Harlee. Abel was sleeping in the bouncer. She was at home with them. Jax was out taking care of business. He was working hard to give them something to be proud of him for.

"I will talk to you about this later," he said.

"All right," Lanie replied.

She hung up the phone and got back to taking care of the kids. Jax came home around dinner time that night. She looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Happy called today," she said.

"What did he want?"

"I guess he's following Tara to make sure she isn't coming back."

"Oh."

"How was your day?"

"It was good."

"That's good."

"How was your day around here with the kids?"

"Not bad."

"Good."


	15. Chapter 15

*two months later*

They were announcing the pregnancy of their second baby together. She was excited about this baby. Harlee couldn't wait to meet the baby. Abel was too young to care. Lanie and Jax walked into the clubhouse. The guys and Gemma were all there. Jax put his arm around his girl. He looked down at his daughter.

"Go ahead, Harlee," he said.

She grinned.

"I'm gonna be a big sister," she said.

Congrats went around the room. Gemma hugged Lanie and Jax. They were all excited about the baby as soon as they knew. Jax smiled. He was glad to be able to see every step of this pregnancy and be around for it. He had seen some of Harlee's but he wasn't there every day. Lanie hadn't wanted him to be around that often after he told her that he wasn't sure he could do it. She had been hurt and angry about him wanting to bail out. She looked at him. He smiled and pulled her close.

"We gotta have a family dinner," Gemma said.

"Mom," Jax started.

"Oh shut up, we haven't had one in a while."

He rolled his eyes. Lanie looked at her family. Abel was just beginning to walk. It all seemed too perfect. She was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I have to wait to put my ink on her," Jax said, "But she is definitely my old lady."

Everyone already knew that and did whatever needed to be done for her. She wasn't really like Gemma. She was sweet. Jax sighed.

"Let's get home," he said.

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

He took his family home. Gemma made plans for the family dinner. She was glad that Lanie was giving her another grandchild. She wished that Jax and Lanie would get married. She loved that Lanie hadn't been corrupted by the club or by her son. Lanie knew what she wanted and she wouldn't let it backfiring on her get to her. Clay looked at her.

"What's going thru your head?" he asked.

"I want to see those two settle down for my grand-daughter," Gemma said.

"They have to do it on their own."

"Yes I know."

Over at Jax and Lanie's they were getting Abel down for a nap. Jax sat down to watch a movie with his daughter. Lanie sat down in a recliner to watch. She ended up falling asleep. Jax smiled.

"Daddy," Harlee said.

"What princess?" he asked.

"Do you want the baby to be a sister or a brother?"

"I think I want you to have another brother."

Harlee grinned. She liked being the only girl. She wanted a brother. Jax sighed heavily. He kissed the top of his daughter's head. Things almost seemed too good to be true right now. He was worried that something was going to change and things were going to get bad. He was very worried about how that would affect him and Lanie. She stirred slightly in the chair. Jax sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lanie asked, not opening her eyes.

"What?" Jax asked.

"What's going thru that blonde head of yours?"

"Just worried about something bad happening."

She nodded. He sighed heavily. She looked at him. He smiled. She got up to go get Abel as he started to fuss down the hall. She went to the kitchen to start on dinner. Jax smiled. It was different being home with his family. He hadn't been there for them like he should be. She got dinner made and got the kids eating. Jax headed to the table. She stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"I know this all seems too good to be true, cuz I feel the same way. It's scary," she said.

"I just don't want to screw up and lose you."

"Well you're doing a good job not losing us."

He nodded. She smiled. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She pulled away and went to the kitchen with him right behind her. They sat down for dinner as a family. He helped put both kids to bed that night. She went to bed shortly after he left for the clubhouse. He sighed. He walked into the chapel. They were trying to decide what to do about this recent attack by the Mayans. Jax sat in his VP chair.


	16. Chapter 16

*7 months later*

Lanie gave birth to Thomas Jackson Teller. He was a much loved little boy before he was even born. Harlee was so excited to have another little brother. Jax was glad that he was there to see his son born. He had missed the other twos birth. Lanie had been mad and called him after Harlee was born and Wendy had an emergency C-section with Abel. Lanie was lying on the bed. Jax sat next to her with Thomas in her arms. She smiled. He looked so good with the infant in his arms. It was amazing to see a big bad biker holding a tiny baby.

"I can't believe he's here," Jax said.

"It's great that you were here to witness him coming into the world," Lanie told him.

"It was amazing. You are stronger than I've ever given you credit for."

"I do what I have to for my kids."

"Yes but you just did that without any pain medication. I know I wouldn't be able to do that. I'd be crying."

Lanie laughed. He smiled. She stared at the baby in his arms. He looked down at his son. He couldn't believe that he had this little boy in his arms that would have the family that he had always wanted them to have. She yawned. She was sore but she knew that Thomas was worth it.

"The guys all want to come see him," Jax said.

"Start the craziness," Lanie joked.

"I don't want to call them yet. I'm enjoying my time with just you and him."

"We have to introduce him to Harlee and Abel,"

"I know."

He called Gemma so she could bring Harlee and Abel up to see their brother. Harlee had started kindergarten this year. She loved going to school which was a big change from both of her parents. Jax was thankful for that and hoped it would continue. Gemma brought them up after Harlee got home from school.

"He's little," Harlee said.

"Not as little as Abel was," Lanie smiled.

"Is he gonna be sick like Abel?"

"No honey. They are going to test him but so far he's doing perfect."

"Good."

Abel was a rough and tumble boy even though he had a heart condition. Neither of Jax and Lanie's kids had gotten the condition. They had gotten lucky. Jax put Thomas in Lanie's arms. He had something he had to do. He kissed her head.

"I'll be right back," he said.

He went out to the hallway. Opie was out there waiting for him. He looked at him.

"How's it going?" Opie asked.

"Great, he's doing good," Jax smiled.

"Good, we have problems."

"What do you mean?"

Opie filled Jax in on everything that Clay was doing. It didn't sound good for the club. He could only shake his head. Clay had gone off the deep end when he had tried to kill Opie a few months prior and managed to kill Opie's wife Donna instead. Jax didn't know what do about it all right away. He had reached out to Happy.

"What's Hap say?" Opie asked.

"He wants something concrete before he does something about it." Jax said.

"That doesn't sound promising."

"I know. I have to get Lanie to talk to him."

"You think she will."

"I know she will. She doesn't trust Clay. Donna was one of her best friends."

"I know."

"She misses Donna just as much as you do, brother."

Opie nodded. He couldn't help how he felt. He was disconnected from the world most of the time unless it was something that would bring down the man who killed his wife. She had meant everything to him and now she was gone. Lanie had been a mess when Donna died. They told Opie if he needed anything they would be there for him. Most nights, Lanie had Kenny and Ellie. She did everything she could to help Opie out and he appreciated everything she did for him.

"We have to get this issue taken care of," Jax said.

Opie nodded. He knew that Jax and Lanie had a lot on their plates with a third child but this situation had to be dealt with before someone else ended up dead. They had to get rid of the correct person. Lanie was doing what needed to be done for the club. She was always on her feet and staying on top of everything.

"We have to go on lockdown. Zobelle is coming after all of us," Jax said.

Lanie sighed but packed up all three kids. She was going to be doing it all down at the clubhouse right alongside of everyone else. Jax wanted his family safe. He loved them all. Lanie looked at him headed out of the house for the clubhouse. She carried Thomas' seat into the clubhouse. She was standing by a table with her hand on the seat. It was sitting on the table with the sleeping baby inside it.

"Don't go far," Lanie told the other two kids.

Gemma came up and picked up Abel. Harlee was sitting at the table. They were waiting on Jax to come inside. Happy was coming down as part of the group to help keep the MC safe. Lanie was happy to be able to see her brother. She couldn't wait to introduce him to his new nephew. She looked at the kids. They were just watching everyone that had come into the clubhouse. Lanie smiled. She had very well behaved children. Harlee got up from the table. Lanie looked at her daughter.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting a coloring book," Harlee said.

"From where?"

"Daddy's room."

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because I said no."

Harlee sat down and made a face. Lanie knew that all the rooms were going to have to be dealt with from the last party the night before. Jax had allowed the use of his dorm to whoever needed a place to take a crow eater. Lanie was going to have to go thru it before she let the kids just go in there when they wanted.

"The rooms were cleaned this morning," Gemma told her.

"By who?" Lanie asked.

"Lyla supervised the cleaning."

Lanie looked at her daughter.

"Go get your coloring book," she said.

Harlee nodded and ran down the hall. She got the book and the crayons from the dorm. She went back down the hall. There were a lot of people in the clubhouse. Harlee had to weave her way thru the crowd to get to the table that her mother was at. Most of the people got out of her way.

"Mommy, are we going to stay here tonight?" Harlee asked.

"Yes baby. We are going to stay here until Daddy says it's safe to go home," Lanie told her daughter.

"Ok."

"I will be grabbing your homework later today. You are going to have to do it here."

"Ok, Uncle Chibby can help me."

"Harlee Jade,"

Harlee grinned at her mother. She knew she could con one of the guys into doing her homework for her. She still had them all wrapped around her little finger. Harlee could bat her eyes and they would give her the world.

"You will do your homework without the guys doing them," she said.

"Yes momma," Harlee grinned.

"I mean it little girl."

Harlee giggled. Lanie just shook her head. She looked at the baby in the seat. He was starting to stir. She waited to see if he was going to wake up the rest of the way. He settled back in so she left him in the carrier.

"Lanie, I need your help in here," Gemma called.

Lanie took the kids down to the room and set them up with a movie. She grabbed the baby monitor and told Harlee to come get her if she needed her. She went out to help Gemma get things going for that evening's meal. She was doing her part as Jax's wife to take care of the situation at hand.

"What can I do to help?" Lanie turned to see Lyla in the doorway.

"Take this salad out to the bar," Gemma told her.

Lyla was the girl that Opie had been seeing lately. Lanie tried to like her but she wasn't Donna and that was one of Lanie's best friends. Lanie was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt now. It wasn't like Donna was going to be returning. Lanie knew she was going to have to move on and she knew that Jax was making moves to make sure that Clay was getting pushed out. She was just hoping that her kids didn't get hurt. They didn't deserve any of that. Jax walked over to her. She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded. She was trying to make the best out of this. She had been on lockdown with the club before but she hadn't been an Old Lady then. She had just been someone they were trying to keep safe. Even if she had slept in Jax's dorm the last time as well, she wasn't expected to do anything. She was there because her daughter was the princess of SAMCRO and they would do anything to protect her. Lanie stared at Jax for a minute.

"Let's get married," he said, suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Lanie stared at him.

"Let's get married. We have three kids and I'm going to be with you. I've already given you my crow. I want to marry you,"

Lanie just stared at him like she couldn't believe he had just said it. Their lives were in danger and he wanted to get married. She was staring at him. He smiled and kissed her.

"I'm serious, Lanie," he said.

"Jax, is now the time for all this?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She was more in shock that he had asked than really concerned about his timing. He was staring at her. She nodded. He smiled and kissed her deeply. He grinned. She put her arms around his neck.

"Mommy," the little voice said from the doorway.

Lanie turned and looked at her daughter.

"Bubby's crying," she said.

Lanie looked at Gemma. It was loud enough in the main room of the clubhouse that you couldn't hear the baby monitor. Lanie sighed. Gemma nodded. Lanie left the kitchen to go take care of her infant. He was in need of a diaper change and to be fed. She did everything he needed and sat down to rock him. He was staring up at her. She smiled. Thomas was a sweet little baby. She loved having an infant to care for again. She had missed Harlee being little. The little girl was now six years old. She was in school and was doing very well. She was the complete opposite of her dad.

"Mommy," Harlee said.

"What honey?" she asked.

"Why do we have to stay in here?"

"Because there is a lot of people out there and I don't want you guys in the way."

Harlee nodded. Abel was playing with his toys on the floor. Lanie looked over at him. He glanced up before looking back at his cars. Lanie went to the kitchen with Thomas in her arms and got the two kids something to snack on and something to drink. Gemma smiled when she saw her with the baby.

"There's my handsome grandson," she said.

"He's awake for once," Lanie said.

"Is he really?"

Lanie nodded. She tilted her son so that his grandma could see his blue eyes. Gemma smiled even wider.

"He is a mini Jax isn't he?" she smiled.

"Yeah he is," Lanie grinned.

"What are the other two up to?"

"Watching cartoons and playing with toys."

Gemma nodded. Lanie took the stuff back to the room. She was tired. Thomas wasn't sleeping well in the clubhouse and was up quite often. The other two slept just fine but were up early like they were at home. Lanie sighed heavily. She was sleeping when Jax and the other guys got back. She had Thomas asleep next to her. He slept better when he was near her. Jax walked into his dorm room. He had passed by the older two in the main clubhouse. They were at a table with Gemma, eating dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, thanks for all your reviews. Sorry I haven't posted lately. I had a death in the family and was out of town for the funeral. I'm home now and I'm working on updating the stories. I have other stories waiting to be uploaded and added to this site. **

Lanie was thrilled with the way life was going. She was happy to have her soon to be husband and her kids. They were dealing with this lock down the only way they could, as a family. Harlee was staring at them. She smiled. She loved seeing her parents together. Jax was glad that he had finally given them a chance to be a real family.

"Mommy," Harlee said.

"What baby girl?" Lanie asked.

"Who is that?"

Lanie looked up at the door. She was stunned to see Jax's ex-wife walking in. She looked at him expecting some kind of answer but he looked as confused as she did. He looked at his mother.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he asked.

"We are going to be keeping her safe as well. She still has your last name, Jackson," his mom said.

Jax rolled his eyes. Lanie looked at the kids. They were staring at her.

"Isn't that the woman that was daddy's friend before Abel was born?" Harlee asked.

"Let's go, we are going down to daddy's room," Lanie told them, ignoring Harlee's question.

She took the kids down to the room. Jax went to the bar. He was waiting on them to call church to deal with this. He wasn't happy with who was now in his clubhouse. He was even madder that it had been his mother's idea to bring her here. She had pushed for him and Lanie to try a relationship for the sake of his daughter. Wendy walked over to him. He didn't even look back. She took the seat next to him.

"Look, I'm not here to cause drama for you. I wasn't even sure I should do this but someone showed up at my job looking for you," she said.

"Whatever," he snapped.

"I'll stay away from you and the kids,"

"Good idea, cuz I don't see Lanie tolerating you around any of them."

"You got with Lanie finally?"

"Yeah I did. We just had our second baby together."

"That's awesome."

Jax rolled his eyes again.

"Don't act like you're happy for me," he said.

"I am happy for you, Jax," she replied.

"Just stay away from us all,"

He got up and walked away from her. She just sat there. He walked down the hall to check on Lanie. She was lying on the bed in his room. He smiled.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hope that she stays away from us," she replied.

"I am pretty sure that she will babe."

"She better."

Jax knew that Lanie meant business. She wasn't going to play around with the kids' lives. She was not going to confuse Abel. He was being raised to think of Lanie as his mother. He wasn't going to be told any differently. She looked at the kids. They were not really paying attention to anything going on between her and Jax. Lanie was glad that her kids were calm and didn't pay any attention to what was going on around them. She stared at him. He kissed her. She smiled.

"Jax, we got church," Tig said, walking by.

"I'm coming," Jax replied.

He looked at Lanie. She smiled. He leaned down to kiss her again. She grinned. He went down the hall to church. She stayed in their room with the kids. Harlee and Abel were watching cartoons on the television. Lanie looked at her infant son who was still sleeping. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He was something she never thought she would have. She had been convinced that she was only going to be the mother to Harlee and never actually have another child. Jax had seemed to scare off every boyfriend she had ever had. She was thankful that she now had her little man.

"Lanie," the voice from the doorway said.

She looked over at Gemma.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want you to think that I had this in mind to come between you and Jax. She called and said someone had come by looking for Jax. I couldn't keep her safe outside of here," Gemma said.

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want her to come near us,"

"I understand."

There was an underlying respect between Gemma and Lanie. There always had been. Lanie got up from where she was. She went to the doorway.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep my kids safe. That includes emotional damage. I love my man and I would do whatever it took to keep him happy. I will not deal with this crap," Lanie said.

"You do what you feel you need to do," Gemma told her.

Lanie nodded. She looked at the kids. Gemma walked away from them.


	18. Chapter 18

*late that night*

Lanie had all three kids in bed. Jax walked into the room after being out on a run. He was worn out and ready to go to sleep. Lanie was still up.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just waiting on you to get back,"

"I need a shower and then I'll come to bed,"

She nodded. She knew that Thomas was going to be up soon anyway. She was getting used to having an infant around again. Jax came out of the bathroom. He looked at her. She was holding their son in her arms. He was eating. She smiled.

"How's it going beautiful?" he asked.

"Will be better once I can get some real sleep," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

Lanie nodded. Jax stared at her. She looked at him funny.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the baby. He was still eating. Jax lay down next to her. She yawned. He sighed.

"I'd feed him if I could babe," he said.

"I know," she replied.

He fell asleep before she was done feeding their son. She got Thomas to sleep and then lay down with her man. He put his arm around her. She smiled. He was passed out but he still pulled her close to him. She relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. She was content. Even though she wasn't at her home with her children, she was happy to have them all together. Jax stirred in his sleep causing her to wake up. She looked at him. He looked like he was having a nightmare. She was worried about him. She knew that he was having a hard time dealing with everything now that they had the new baby and he had to deal with all this bull with Zobelle. She didn't know how to help him other than do what she always did. She was there and she took care of the kids.

"Babe, wake up," she said softly.

His eyes shot open. She sighed heavily. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to everything. She was just watching him. He stared at her.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh, I'm ok, I guess."

She nodded. He ran his hand thru his hair. She snuggled into him some more. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I will be a lot better when I can take my family back home," he said.

She nodded again. He lay there playing with her fingers. She had her head on his chest. She loved listening to his heartbeat. He sighed. She rolled to where she could look him in the face. They were trying to stay quiet so they wouldn't wake the kids.

"I'm gonna be ok, I just want this shit over with," he said.

"It will be soon enough babe," she told him.

"I know. I just feel bad having you and the kids stuck here."

"I would rather we were here and safe than at home and scared to death that something bad was going to happen."

He nodded, knowing that she was right. It wasn't fair that they were stuck here and he hated it even more that his mom had Wendy in the clubhouse. It made his life more uncomfortable than it needed to be, but that was his mother. She didn't really care about what it would do to him. He knew that she was doing what she was supposed to do as the queen of SAMCRO. She was keeping everyone safe. He knew that and so did Lanie. He was surprised that Lanie hadn't complained about it yet. She was doing well with keeping it all under wraps. She had things to occupy her time right now. She had the three kids. They kept her on her toes at all times.

"Let's get some sleep before they all wake up again," she said.

"All right," he replied.

"I have to figure out what to do with Harlee tomorrow. She is going to try and get someone to do her homework for her,"

"Make her do it in here,"

"I'm going to have to."

She sighed and snuggled back into him, closing her eyes. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She sighed. They both went back to sleep. That only lasted until Thomas got up at 6am. She got him and changed his diaper. She leaned back on the bed to feed him. She was staring at nothing when Jax woke up. He looked at her. She smiled and sighed, contentedly. He smiled and kissed her before getting up to use the bathroom. Harlee was the next one up. She was a grouch when she got up that early in the morning. Abel was the last one up, just as Thomas was finished eating. She burped him and got them ready to go find something for breakfast.

When they left the room, Bobby had just walked out of the kitchen with a stack of muffins. She looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Hey mama," he said.

"Are these kid friendly?" she asked.

"Yes they are."

She got the older two settled, eating one of the muffins. They were sitting at the table munching away. She sat down with one. They weren't doing anything real fancy today for the group. She knew that they would be at some point though. She was going to be expected to help which bothered her because of the new baby. She didn't get any help with her kids. She was the one that did it all. She didn't ask for help with them. She was able to do it on her own. Their father helped and that was all she really needed.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Lanie, I got Harlee's homework for you," Juice said.

"Thanks," Lanie replied.

Harlee made a face. She had no desire to do her homework. She wanted to just watch cartoons with her brother all day. Lanie looked at her daughter. Harlee smiled at her. She didn't want her mom to know that she was mad. Lanie wasn't dumb, she knew how her daughter felt. She shook her head. Jax walked thru the room. He took the baby from Lanie's arms. She looked up at him. He smiled.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"I'm surviving," she told him.

Gemma walked in the room. She spotted them and walked over. She started running thru the menu of the day. Lanie just looked at her. It wasn't that she didn't want to do her part; she was just exhausted from taking care of the kids. Gemma didn't care. Jax looked at his mom.

"Mom, that's enough, leave her alone. You have never treated her like this before and you're not going to start now," Jax said.

"Jax, she's an old lady now, this is what we do," Gemma told him.

"I don't care. You have other bitches here that can help you in the kitchen. My girl needs to have her attention on these kids. You don't want them getting hurt do you?"

"They will be fine."

"No one else can feed Thomas but Lanie. I can't have her elbow deep in whatever concoction you come up with in the kitchen and him screaming cuz he's hungry."

"Well who else is going to help me?"

"Get Wendy to do it since you wanted her here so damn bad."

It seemed like Gemma was ok as long as Jax wasn't officially with anyone. As soon as he got with someone, she tried to turn that person into her slave. Lanie was too tired to actually put her in her place over the relationship. She usually did and it made the mutual respect between them better. Gemma rolled her eyes at her son. He stared at his mother.

"Gemma, I have to take care of these kids. There is a lot going on around here and there are enough people around here to help you in the kitchen," Lanie said, speaking up for herself.

"What are you going to do, stay locked in Jax's room the entire time?" Gemma asked.

"No I'm going to watch my children and help my daughter get thru the schoolwork she is not getting done at school because of this lockdown."

Gemma couldn't even say anything to that. She just nodded. Lanie sighed. Harlee stared at everyone at the table wondering why things were becoming an argument. She wasn't sure what was going on with her family. Things didn't seem to be going well right now. Jax put Thomas back in Lanie's arms. She kissed the baby's cheek. She loved all three kids. She didn't look at Abel as just Jax's kid. She was raising him as her own and he was going to only know that Lanie was his mother. They were not going to let Wendy back into this little guy's life. She had almost killed him. He was doing well now and was a rough and tumble boy.

"I don't want Wendy anywhere near these three. I don't care that you decided to bring her here but I will not let it affect my family. Abel doesn't need that," Lanie said.

"I understand that perfectly. I don't want to mess with my grandkids. I just need help around here with all these people here," Gemma replied.

"I get that. I just have a lot to do and Thomas isn't even a month old yet. He needs more than any of these people do."

Jax put his arm around his girl. She didn't say anything else. Thomas started to fuss in her arms so she got up and went to deal with him. He needed to be fed and she wasn't going to do that out in the main room of the clubhouse. There were too many eyes out there for her. She sat down in Jax's room to feed him. She looked at her son. She loved this little boy just as much as she loved the other two kids in her life. Jax came into the room.

"I'm proud of you," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Standing up for yourself to my mother. You have always been the one to not take any shit off of her."

"I don't take it off of anyone."

"I know babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

She looked down at Thomas again. He was sleeping now. She shook her head. He was only using the food to go to sleep again. She sighed heavily. Jax stared at her. She smiled. He kissed her.

"I gotta get to church," he said.

"All right babe, I got this," she smiled.

"Ok honey."

He kissed his son's head and walked out of the room. She got up and went to deal with their other two kids. Abel was staring at the now closed double doors. She looked at him.

"Abel, come here," she said.

He turned and looked at her. She motioned him over. Wendy was now in the kitchen with Gemma and two other girls. Lanie got Harlee to start working on her school work so that she wasn't getting behind. She helped her with anything that she needed help on. Lanie sat Abel down with a coloring book so that he was not in the way. She put the baby in a bouncer that was normally kept in Jax's room for him. She was doing what needed to be done with the kids. The guys came out of church and headed for the door. Lanie just looked up. She didn't question anything.

Jax glanced her way when he headed for the door. He was on a mission to get his kids home where they belonged. He wanted life back to normal. He wanted his daughter back in school with her friends where she should be. He walked to his bike and got ready to leave. Lanie hadn't come out yet.

"Let's get this shit done," Clay said.

Things still weren't right with Clay. Jax wasn't sure what to do about it. He knew something was going to have to be done. Clay had tried to kill Opie and that wasn't going to stand with Jax. He was going to do something about it. He just wasn't sure what yet.


	20. Chapter 20

*two months later*

The guys were locked up. They had a fourteen month sentence. Lanie was at home dealing with the three kids. She knew that Harlee was having trouble in school with Jax being locked up. She didn't know how to help her little girl deal with it. Jax had been locked up before but this was different because she was in school this time. Lanie had the other two at home during the day. She was glad they didn't have to deal with the things their sister had been thru. Harlee had been thru three lockdowns in her short life. She had been thru Jax getting locked up a few times now. Lanie sighed heavily. She looked at her. Harlee was getting ready for school. Abel ran into her room. She looked at him.

"Love you sissy," he grinned, throwing his arms around her.

"Love you, Abel," Harlee smiled.

Lanie loved that her kids were not typical kids. They didn't fight the way most kids did. They loved each other and they weren't scared to show it. She took Harlee to school and took the other two home. Something caught her eye as she pulled down her block. The car looked familiar. She stared at it for a moment. She called Opie to let him know what she had seen.

"Just stay at the house. I'll send a prospect out," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome."

She looked at the boys. They were not paying much attention which was a good thing. She was busy when Opie showed up with two of the prospects. She glanced at him. He smiled.

"It's all taken care of," he said.

"Was it her?" Lanie asked.

"Yes it was. We will be watching the house and someone will be picking up and dropping Harlee off. I don't want you going anywhere without someone."

Lanie nodded. She wasn't going to argue with Opie and possibly put their lives in danger. She didn't know what that crazy ex of Jax's was capable of. She knew she was going to have to deal with it eventually but as long as Jax was locked up she wasn't going to risk it. She didn't want her children to have both parents in jail. They needed one of them at least.

"I will also let Jax know. Are you going to want to go up there this weekend?" he asked.

"Of course I want to go. I miss him like crazy," she said.

"I will be here early. The kids can go to Gemma's for the day while we go."

She nodded again. She wished she could just take them up there with her but knew that Jax didn't want that. He didn't want them to see him in the orange jumpsuit. She took a lot of pictures so she could take them up there with her. She knew they were going to be going thru them so she didn't add any special ones for him. She knew he was struggling with being away from the kids. She was going to do whatever it took to keep them going. She was the backbone for now. She had to hold it together for both sides of them.

"It's going to be ok," Opie said.

"I know. Thank you, Op," she said.

"You're the sister I don't have. I have to take care of you for my brother,"

"You are one of a kind Op."

She sighed. Opie looked at his nephews who were staring at him. He reached down and picked up Thomas. He felt for Jax who was going to miss Thomas' first steps, first words, and first birthday. He was definitely his father's son. The boys looked just like him. Harlee had his blue eyes. Opie shifted his nephew and looked at the boys' mother again. She sighed. She was ready for the weekend so she could go see Jax. They were planning their wedding for after he was out of jail so she was doing all of the day to day things and doing wedding stuff as well. She was ready for them to come home.

"How are things with little miss?" Opie asked.

"She's struggling with it all. She got in trouble in school yesterday," Lanie said.

"For what?"

"She's just not paying attention. She ends up goofing off and doodling rather than doing her work."

"Is she just bored?"

"She misses Jax."

"We will have to talk to him this week."

"I'm going to have to get it thru to him that she needs to see him. She can't go another year without seeing him."

Opie nodded. He knew it was hard on the kids. Harlee was older than Ellie had been when Opie went to prison. She knew where her father was and it was making it hard on her. She needed to talk to him.


	21. Chapter 21

On Saturday, Lanie got up early. She took the kids to Gemma's and got ready to go see Jax. She missed him and couldn't wait to see him. Opie followed her up on his bike. They signed in and sat to wait for their visit.

"Ready for this?" Opie asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be," Lanie told him.

They were called back into the visiting room. Lanie sat at the table waiting for her man to come to the table. He walked into the room in his orange jumpsuit. She took a deep breath. She smiled. He walked over and pulled her up from the table. He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. He sat down at the table.

"How are the kids?" he asked.

"Funny you bring them up," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to see Harlee. She is having a lot of trouble in school."

"What is going on?"

"She is acting up. She's goofing around, getting in trouble, and doing things that she wouldn't be doing if you were home."

"That's not good."'

"She misses you."

"I'll send the paperwork out so you can bring them."

"She needs to know that you haven't just left us for good."

Jax nodded. Lanie sighed. She knew this wasn't what he wanted to do. He didn't want the kids to see him in jail. He was worried about what it would do to them.

"How are the other two?" he asked.

"They are good. Abel is being a butt but that's typical for his age," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and Thomas is beginning to sleep thru the night."

"That's good."

"I'm so glad that he's able to finally let me get some sleep."

Jax nodded. He stared at her for a minute.

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too," he replied.

"I can't wait to have you back home with us."

"Me too babe."

He reached across the table and took her hand into his. She smiled. He grinned.

"I'll be home before you know it babe," he said.

"I know you will. I just know that you will be missing our kids growing up. They'll all be another year older before you get home," she sighed.

"I know babe."

"You're going to miss all of the firsts for Thomas."

"I know."

It's going to suck."

"I know. I wish I could be home with you guys. I will be home soon."

"I will get things dealt with at home and keep everything together."

"All right babe."

"I love you Jackson."

"I love you too."

Lanie was in tears when she walked out of the jail. She just wanted to be home with her family as a whole. She had to sit in the lot until she calmed down. Opie had seen Clay to give him the update on Gemma and on the club. He watched Lanie until she calmed down.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"All right, let's get going."

They headed home. She sighed. She picked up the kids from Gemma's house. Opie told Gemma how the visit went with Clay. Lanie looked at her daughter.

"Harlee, daddy is going to send the paperwork so you can go see him," she said.

"Ok," Harlee replied.

Lanie took the kids home. She had no idea how long it would take for the paperwork to arrive so she could get it filled out. She looked at her kids. They were her world. She was going to make sure they had everything that they needed. She sighed. Opie followed her home so he made sure that she made it safe with them. She got them settled for an afternoon of relaxing. She made dinner and got them all into bed that night. She hated having to do all this alone. She had help from the club but this was just getting to be too much now with three of them. It was different when it was just Harlee. She sighed. She relaxed on the couch with Thomas in her arms. The older two were already in bed and asleep. She stared down at the baby wondering if this was what she was going to have to look forward to in her life. She loved her kids and she loved Jax but she wasn't sure she could handle this stuff. She was always on her own with the kids and she was going to be on her own for the next year.

The paperwork arrived on Tuesday for all three kids to visit. She sat down to fill it out while Harlee was in school. She had to get it sent back as soon as she could so she could get her daughter up there to see her father. She knew it was a process to be able to get up there to see him.

It was another two weeks before Harlee, Abel, and Thomas were approved to visit. Lanie couldn't wait to go see Jax on Saturday. He was excited to see the kids. It had been too long since he had seen them last. Harlee was beginning to settle down now that she knew she could go see her daddy.


	22. Chapter 22

That Saturday, they got up and headed to the jail instead of to Gemma's house. Lanie signed them all in to see Jax. Harlee was so excited that she was going to get to see her daddy that she was doing everything she was asked to do. She was thrilled to see him. Lanie and Opie led the kids to the table to wait for Jax to come in. He walked in the room in his orange jumpsuit and was mobbed by his two older children. Lanie stood with Thomas in her arms. He was getting fussy. She had only been allowed to bring a bottle in with her if it was made under a guard's watch. She hated having him on formula but it was a necessary evil to have him at the visit with his daddy. She didn't want Jax to miss everything with their son. He was already missing so much of the day to day stuff. She smiled watching her kids throw themselves at Jax.

"How was the trip up here?" Jax asked, leaning over to kiss his girl.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Lanie told him.

"Good to hear. Now Miss Harlee Jade, what's this I hear you have been acting up in school?"

Harlee looked down at the table. She knew she wasn't supposed to be getting into trouble at school and the most recent had been big big trouble. She had gotten into a fight with another little girl who had told her that her daddy was just a no good jail bird. Harlee had gotten mad and hit the girl in the face. Lanie had to pick her up from the office and Harlee had been suspended. Lanie had told Jax about the incident over the phone. He knew and he wasn't happy about it. She knew she was going to hear about it from him today but she had hoped he would wait.

"She said my daddy was just a jail bird and he was going to stay here forever," Harlee said.

"Does that make it ok to hit someone in school?" Jax asked.

"No, but."

"Harlee Jade, there is no 'But' for this one."

"Daddy,"

"You know better and if the behavior doesn't stop, you won't be able to come up to see me anymore."

"Jax, that will only make it worse," Lanie said.

"She has to learn that it's not ok. I want better for her and our boys." Jax told her.

Lanie sighed, knowing he was right. She needed to straighten up and they both wanted better for their kids. Lanie didn't want her daughter becoming some crow eater. She wanted her daughter to make something of herself. Jax sighed. He took Thomas from Lanie.

"This little man is getting big," he said.

"He is definitely getting big," Lanie agreed.

"It's crazy how much I'm missing right now."

Lanie could only nod. Harlee watched her dad to see if he was going to say anything else about the fight from school. Abel was watching his dad. Lanie sighed. Jax tried to enjoy his visit with his family but knowing that he had to go back to a cell was almost too much. He watched Lanie.

"How are those wedding plans coming?" he asked.

"To be honest, they are on hold for now," Lanie said.

"Why is that?"

"I have way to much going on with the kids and I don't have you there to help."

"I'm sorry."

"We will get thru this, babe. I promise."

Jax nodded. He knew that Lanie was his ride or die woman and she was definitely going to be sure that they made it. He was thankful it was her behind him this time. She was always there when he went to jail but this time it was a prison stint. He wasn't just in county. She had known that it was going to be harder this time around but she was going to make it work. The kids were what kept her going while he was gone. Everything she did surrounded their kids.

The rest of the visit went very well. Harlee finally started to open up to Jax. He knew that he was going to have to do what it took to keep his kids going. She was the oldest and she needed him. He sighed heavily.

"I love you daddy," Harlee said, hugging him before they had to leave.

"I love you too princess," he hugged her hard.

She giggled. He kissed the top of her head. She sighed. They walked out of the room. Harlee broke down as soon as they left the building. Lanie handed Thomas off to Opie. She knelt down in front of her daughter and pulled her into her arms. Harlee sobbed in her mother's arms. Lanie sighed heavily as she held her daughter. Lanie loved her kids. She would do anything for them. Harlee started to calm down. Lanie was only holding it together because the kids were there. She wouldn't break down in front of them. Harlee calmed down enough to head to the car. She fell asleep on the way back to Charming.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Opie asked when they pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah she's gonna be fine. She just misses him," Lanie said.

"Hopefully now that she has seen him, she will start behaving a little better."

Lanie shrugged. She went to unlock the house while Opie stayed next to the car with the kids and then he helped her take the kids in the house. She went about her day to day business. She had to keep things as normal as she could at home. It was the only way they were going to make it.


End file.
